


Saved By Love

by leafmon1995



Series: Soulmate and Bonds [1]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Abusive Parents, Child Abuse, Developing Relationship, Disownment, Friendship/Love, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafmon1995/pseuds/leafmon1995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A week after their five month anniversary, the Ichijouji's were attacked; Ken and Wormmon are missing. Three weeks after Ken's disappearance Yamato receives a video in the mail. The video reveals Ken's condition and whereabouts. Will Yamato ask his friends for help to save his boyfriend or will Yamato go alone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rescue Mission (Prologue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Present) Yamato and Gabumon are searching for Ken and Wormmon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leafmon1995: This is a Yamaken story, with Daiken and Daichi. If you don't like; don't read! You have been warned! I do not own Digimon or any of its characters.
> 
> Ken: If she did me and miyako would have never been married to begin with! *grimace*
> 
> Leafmon1995: That's right! You are to good for her. I prefer you with either Daisuke, Yamato, Takeru, or Taichi *fangirl sigh*
> 
> Ken: *sweatdrop* Okay so who am I with in this one?
> 
> Leafmon1995: Yama-chan of course!
> 
> Ken: *sweatdrop again and smiles happily*
> 
> Leafmon1995: Again, this is a Yamaken story. If you don't like; don't read! You have been warned! I do love Yamaken just as much as Daiken!!! Enjoy!!!

The corridor of the enemy's mansion was dark and eerie. A young blond male with blue eye accompanied by his partner digimon walked slowly down the corridor. The young blond wore black slacks that had silver engravings of wolves on the side, black shoes, white t-shirt with the engraving "Teenage Wolves" on it, and a leather jacket that completed his Rockstar stage look. Next to the young blond was his faithful digimon companion and long time friend. The faithful digimon had maroon color eyes. The digimon wore a bluish white pelt with navy blue marks over his yellow skin.

The blonde’s digimon shifted his eyes to his human partner worriedly. The young blond huffed in frustration when they slowly opened the door at the end of the corridor. From what they could see the room lead to, yet again, more stairs and corridors leading to who knows where. After a few minutes the young blond sighed sadly at the fact that they had no idea where they were going or where his lover was being held.

The young blond enter the room and walked down the new corridor. The blonde’s digimon looked from side to side, sensing for danger. The digimon was so distracted looking for danger that he didn't realize his partner stopped until it was too late. The digimon collided with his human partner and they both fell to the ground.

"Ow!" The blond said. "What was that for?"

"Sorry, Yamato. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine, Gabumon." Yamato got up to his feet and extended his hand to Gabumon.

"Here let me help you up." Gabumon happily accepted Yamato's offered hand and within minutes he, too, was on his feet.

"Why did we stop, anyway?" Gabumon asked once he was on his feet. Yamato turned pointing behind him. The corridor they were walking split into three separate corridors: the one on the left, the one in the middle, and the one on the right.

Yamato shifted his sight from one corridor to another; wondering which one they should take. "Where are you, Ken? Where are you?" Gabumon reached and grasped Yamato's hand. Yamato shifted his focus to his partner. Gabumon gave Yamato's hand a small squeeze. "We'll find him, Yamato. You'll see. We will bring him back safely." Gabumon said trying to reassure his human partner and friend.

Yamato smiled back in response. Gabumon's words made him feel, a little bit, better. "You right Gabumon. We. Will. Find. Him." Yamato said with renewed confidence. Gabumon released Yamato's hand as his focus returned to the three corridors. "Which way?" Yamato asked himself.

Gabumon followed Yamato's gaze from the left corridor to the right to the center; then back to the right again. Gabumon was about to suggest they take the center corridor when the sound of a  _Crack! Crack! Crack!_  followed by a muffled scream and pain fill whimper echoed from the right corridor.

Both Yamato and Gabumon froze in place, fearing the worse. Gabumon reluctantly turned to Yamato.  _Ken?_ Yamato thought silently in anger. Yamato's eyes were shut tight, his face was drained of all color, and his bottom lip was quivering. Yamato clench and unclench his hands in hope of controlling his fear and anger.  _No, Ken! Please...no!_  Yamato feared the worse. Ken was being injured and tortured all over again.

Ken didn't deserve this. He was so kind, so gentle, so caring. Ken was an angel that spread kindness and compassion everywhere he went. He truly did deserve the Crest of Kindness. Okay, so he was cruel and evil at one point but that was beside the point.

The truth was he (Ken) was his angel. An angel that he promised (Daisuke and Wormmon, actually) to love and protect with all his heart, mind and soul from the clutches of darkness and evil. He failed miserably. He failed to stop Ken from being kidnapped. Okay, no one blames him for Ken's kidnapping. Everyone told him that there was nothing he could do. But that didn't stop his guilt-ridden mind. He should have known something was up when he got a strange call that day. Maybe if he paid attention to the threat he could have saved Ken and his family from their fate.  _No! I will not think that! What's done is done. I can't change the past but I can protect the future, Ken's future._ Yamato smiled inwardly at the thought. _Ken and I. I and Ken. Together. Forever._

The sound of  _Crack! Crack! Crack!_  followed by Ken's muffled screams and whimpers snapped Yamato back to reality. Yamato felt his anger boil over at the realization that Ken was being cause more pain by  _him._  Yamato wasn't sure who  _him_  was. All he knew was that he was going to pay heavily for hurting his Ken. His Ken-chan. He, with the help of Gabumon, was going to make the bastard pay for his crime.

Without a second thought Yamato run to the right corridor, with Gabumon following hot on his heel. Yamato followed the sound of Ken's screams of terror and pain. The corridor led to a dungeon. Yamato wasn't very surprise that the mansion had a dungeon. The mansion did belong to Myotismon after all. Yamato grimaced at the thought. He didn't want to believe that someone was able to bring Myotismon back to life after the battle with him three years ago. Then again he can't make himself believe that Myotismon wouldn't come back eventually. He has done it before. He probably did it again.

Yamato became more determined to find Ken as the  _Crack! Crack! Crack!_  sound got louder while Ken's screams and whimpers got weaker. Fear struck Yamato at the realization that Ken must be losing consciousness or worse death. Yamato and Gabumon quicken their pace hoping beyond hope that they weren't too late to save the boy genius from his hell. Yamato and Gabumon just turned right at the end of corridor when the  _Crack!_ cracking sound and Ken's screams ceased. Yamato listened intently. Nothing. The corridor was deadly quiet. The only sounds heard were his and Gabumon's heavy breathing. Fear instantly struck Yamato. Yamato turned to Gabumon. Fear and worry was evident in his voice as he spoke. "Gabumon you should digivolve. I don't like the fact that it's too quiet." Yamato looked at his partner; digivice in hand. "Ready?"

Gabumon nodded, determination written on his face. "Time to save Ken." Yamato smiled in response as his digivice and partner glowed the familiar light of evolution. "Gabumon digivolve too...Garurumon." In Gabumon's place was a huge blue wolf with the familiar blue markings. Garurumon bend himself down so Yamato could get on. Once Yamato got on Garurumon back, Garurumon ran at full speed.

Yamato looked on ahead. Preparing himself to withstand the horror his boyfriend might be enduring. Just thinking about his boyfriend's torment made him want to punch something (the bastard mostly). He remembered how sick he felt when he got a video that morning. When he played it he felt his heart fall to the ground. The damn video was literally a documentary of all the various methods of torture that Ken went through. The torture went from being beaten with a whip, cane, or a belt; to being burned with cigarettes, and ending in being violated by  _him_. Worse of all Yamato had watched his poor Ken-chan get beaten, abused and raped over and over again.

Anger filled Yamato's mind, heart and soul. He wasn't going to let the bastard get away with it. He was going to find Ken, kick the bastard's ass, grab Ken and Wormmon, and return to the Human world where Ken will be protected and taken care of. Yamato smiled at his rescue plan when Garurumon stopped. In front of them was a huge metal door. Yamato got off Garurumon to inspect the door. There was no door handle, so they couldn't open it that way. There wasn't a button, rope, or door mechanism either. Stumped; Yamato turned to his friend. "Looks like we're going to have to break in. You think you can break it?"

Garurumon nodded in agreement. "Stand back." He ordered. Yamato decided to get back on Garurumon. He figured that they could rush in as soon as the door was in pieces.

Garurumon began powering up his attack. Blue fire developed in his mouth. Garurumon wasn't sure his attack could completely destroy the door but it could make a hole big enough for them to go through.

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon release a blue, high temperature fire at the door. Yamato watched as the door turned yellow and red. Within a few minutes there was a big  _Bang!_  followed by smoke. Before the smoke was completely cleared Garurumon ran through the hole.

On the other side of the door Yamato found who he was looking for. On the ground was a boy with navy blue hair and pale skin. Shock, fear, and hatred started to overwhelm Yamato. Tears managed to fall off his cheeks. Ken was lying on the floor in a pool of blood and bodily fluids, naked. Without even thinking, forgetting everything around him, Yamato ran to his poor, defenseless, frail lover. "Ken!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Correction made


	2. Anniversary (Chapter 1)

Three years has past since the defeat of Myotismon. Peace has finally returned to the digital world once again. No one would have thought the dramatic changes that occurred after the fall of the greatest enemy known to both the Elder and New Chosen Children would change their lives forever.

None of the Chosen expected to find love and happiness within the strong bonds of these two teams. The bond was so strong and they've been through so much together that they believed nothing could tear them apart. Or so they thought.

* * *

 

The smell of a delicious aroma filled the small apartment as the Chosen Child of Friendship prepared a variety of delicious foods. Ishida Yamato prepared four bento boxes. He smiled when everything came out perfect. Yamato put the four bento boxes in a picnic basket, along with drinks, snacks, forks, candles, matches and blankets. Satisfied, Yamato proceed to putting the leftover food away and cleaning the dishes and mess he somehow created.

Once done Yamato checked the time. It was 9:45 in the morning. Yamato got up early that morning to prepare the food for the surprise he planned for his boyfriend. It was their five-month anniversary of them finally being a couple and he wanted to make it special. Yamato calculated that he had about two hours to get ready before meeting his boyfriend in the Digital World. Yamato left the kitchen and stepped into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Twenty minutes later, Yamato returned to his bedroom and proceeded to picking out the perfect outfit. Yamato scanned through the various outfits he had. In his closet he had slacks (in a variety of different colors), several pairs of jeans, dress shirts, leather pants, regular shirts (both long and short), and his usual Rockstar outfit. He didn't want to pick an outfit that said, "I'm trying to hard" or "I need to try harder" or even "Cut the crap! Let's make out and live happily ever after!" Yamato sighed. He didn't want to scare his boyfriend off. He wanted him to feel safe and comfortable with their relationship; that he (Yamato) was okay with taking things slow. It didn't bother him that Ken was reluctant to have sex. He was only sixteen after all and he was still recovering from that day. He pouted at his reasoning. Okay he lied. It bothered him a little. Yamato desperately want to touch and taste his lover delicate, pale skin. He wanted to explore and discover what made him moan and shiver in pleasure. He wanted to taste him. He wanted to touch him. He wanted to arouse him. He wanted him to feel safe again; that he was loved. He wanted him to understand he was not going to hurt him, ever. He wanted to...

Yamato snapped out of his daydream when he got a message from Wormmon. He cursed under his breath, realizing he was fantasizing about Ken again, when he was supposed to be getting ready. Yamato picked up his D-Terminal (that Ken given him for his birthday) from his bed and read the message:

_About to go to the rendezvous place. Convinced Ken to put blindfold as requested. He's not happy. Might kill you. - Wormmon_

Yamato smiled. Ken was so cute when he was mad. Yamato snickered as he imagined Ken's reaction when he sees his surprise. "Everything is going according to plan." Yamato said smugly. Now if only he can decide on what to wear.

Yamato walked back to his closet and decided to go simple, yet comfortable. From the closet he grabbed a pair of comfortable black jeans, a simple blue dress shirt, and a pair of shoes that's used for all weathers and conditions. (Why not? It's the Digital World after all.) Once dressed Yamato walked to the mirror that was above his dresser. He studied the outfit he chose. He smiled. He had to admit he did look good. Which was his plan all along. He needed to look good for Ken, in order for his plan to work.

Yamato gave himself a mental pat on the back before returning to pressing matters. Yamato scowled at his disheveled hair. It did not look perfect or appealing. Yamato grabbed his comb and varies hair products and went to work.

After several minutes of coughing fits (due to too much hair spray and cologne), knots, and frustration Yamato finally have gotten his hair to look and feel perfect. Yamato smiled mocking himself in the mirror. "And it only took you half an hour, Yamato. Well done you! At this rate Ken-chan will be falling for you in no time." Yamato laughed at his own silliness as he gathered the picnic basket, his jacket, and a small present (that he had bought for Ken), before entering the portal to go to the Digital World.

There was no denying that Ken was madly in love with him. His constant blushing and stares said it all. The boy was just shy and afraid of getting hurt or rejected again. He couldn't blame him. Especially, what happen a year ago.

_Flashback_

_"Ken?" Yamato looked his crush in the eye. They were both in Yamato's bedroom. Yamato had just confessed his feelings to Ken and suggested that they officially become a couple. "I love you! I loved you ever since you were the evil Kaiser. I know this is hard to hear but you need to understand that this..." He paused placing his hand over Ken's heart. "your heart...will never lead you wrong. I love you. And you love me. You're going to have to tell them eventually."_

_Ken nodded in understand but he was still perplex. "B-But Yama..." Yamato placed a finger over his crush’s lips, stopping him from speaking._

_"I know. Your parents are anti-gay, lesbian, and bi. But..." Yamato gently placed his warm hand on Ken's cheek. "I will be with you during this ordeal. If they attack you, I will protect you. If they disown you, I will provide you shelter and safety. No matter what happens I will be there for you. I will and always will be your knight in shining armor."_

_Ken chucked than. "My knight in shining armor, huh? When did you become so romantic?"_

_"Only for you, my love! I'm your hopeless, romantic knight in shining armor!" Yamato beamed with pride when Ken's spirit was lifted. "I know it's so soon but... why don't we do it today and get it over with?" Yamato held his breath for, which seem like, forever. After a while Ken sighed and nodded slowly. Yamato, filled with happiness, pulled Ken into a long, deep kiss._

_When they finally broke apart both boys were flush and blushing. "I-I'll think I-I'll call my mom and tell her to expect one more person for dinner." With that Ken got up, gave Yamato a quick peck on the cheek, and disappeared into the hallway to get the phone. Yamato sighed happily as he watched Ken leave the room. The only thing he did that day until dinnertime, with Ken's family, was smile._

_End Flashback_

Yamato shivered as the memory of that day came back to him. He didn't want to remember that memory on such a wonderful, beautiful day. Actually, he didn't want that day to happen at all. But, no one said that life would be easy or that people would be understanding. Life can be cruel. People can be hateful. He was well aware of how unfair life can be, but he never expected Ken's father to react the way he did.

_Flashback_

_"Mama... Papa... I-I'm gay. Please understand. This does not change who I am. I love you both. Please don't hate me." Ken ended his fifteen-minute speech (which explained how they meet, how long they've been seeing each other, how good Yamato treated him and loved him in return and the decision that they wanted to be a couple) with a small plea in hope they would understand his place and decision._

_Yamato placed a comforting hand on Ken's slim waist and pulled him close to him. He glared at the three adults, sitting on the sofa, challenging them to object Ken's plea for understanding. Yamato had hoped that Ken's parents would understand and accept him (he were their son after all) but he couldn't have been more wrong._

_Before Yamato realized it, he was wrenched from Ken side and held in a strong headlock by one of the adult males. Yamato watched in horror as Ken was struck firmly in the face by his father. Ken was thrown off balance and fell to the ground. Yamato struggled to get free. He wanted to run to his lover and protect him from his father. He couldn't and that's what angered him the most. Ken was too sweet and gentle to be treated like that. Yamato could only watch as Ken lifted his head to stare at his father. Ken held his hand to his cheek, which was now starting to bruise. From where Ken was Yamato could clearly see that Ken had a split lip. Blood was dripping from the corners of his mouth, which was now mixing with fresh tears._

_"Boys DO NOT cry!" Mr. Ichijouji snapped kicking him hard in the stomach. Ken cried out in pain after coughing up blood. "They DO NOT date other boy! They date girls!" Mr. Ichijouji struck his defenseless son repeatedly as he spoke._

_"Papa... please" Ken cried. Yamato watched in horror as Ken tried to protect himself from his father's brutal attack. Each hit and kick was becoming more persistent, more deadly, making Ken plea harder for him to stop._

_"No son of mine with be a fucking faggot!" Ken's father roared in anger. Mr. Ichijouji struck his son one last time before stopping, trying to catch his breath. Yamato watched Mr. Ichijouji stand up straight and turned to face him. Cold black eyes stared at warm blue eyes. Disgust and hatred radiated from the man's eyes. The man scared him terribly. He couldn't believe that this man would hurt his own son; just because he was gay; just because he wanted his understanding, acceptance, and love. Yamato was all too aware that Mr. Ichijouji hated his guts. He didn't care. He loved Ken and wasn't going to be intimated by some anti-gay, homophobic jerk, that only cared about himself. Yamato swallowed his fear down and radiated the same emotion back._

_Mr. Ichijouji glared at Yamato as he spoke to his son. "Ken. You're young and misguided. You don't know better." Ken's body shook violently as he continued. "You say he loves you and treats you so well. However..." Mr. Ichijouji smiled, wickedly at Yamato. "Did it ever cross your young, naïve mind that he might be using you, manipulating you, just to get into your pants?" Yamato stop struggling then; he was shock. He couldn't believe what Ken's father was implying. He wasn't using Ken. He loves him, unlike a certain father. "He doesn't love you, my poor misguided son. His 'love' means nothing, unlike mine."_

_Yamato finally snapped then. "Love him! You sick bastard! What kind of father beats up his own son just because he happens to like to same sex. If anyone is manipulating, it is you!" Yamato yelled back in anger but Mr. Ichijouji continued as if he said nothing._

_"My son, my love is unconditional. I don't hate you. I was just hurt. I don't want my son to be a faggot and disowned by the very people that raised and loves him. You made a mistake. Just tell me that you, actually, don't love this boy and never want to see him again. I will forgive you and we can be a happy family again." Angry Yamato glared at the confident bastard._

_Ken was silent for a very long time. Yamato feared that Ken might actually go through with not seeing him again. What would he do if he lost Ken to this jerk of a father? He can't lose Ken. He can't! He would die if he did. "Y-Yama?" Ken was weak from blood loss. "Yama I-I love you. P-Please help me!" Ken pleads desperately before coughing up more blood._

_Yamato's face lit up in happiness, while Ken's father twisted in anger. Mr. Ichijouji roared in anger, with the intent to kill. "You ungrateful little brat! I clothed you, feed you, and put a roof over your head! And this is how you repay me!" Yamato fought to get free before Ken's father injured Ken even more or possibly kill him._

_Yamato managed to get free as a familiar, angry voice emerge from Ken's bedroom. "Stay away from my Ken-chan! You're supposed to be protecting him not hurting him! Sticky Net!"_

_End Flashback_

Yamato felt awful at the memory. Ken lost so much that day and was still recovering. Ken still had horrible nightmares about that day and suffers from flashback that paralyzes him in fear. Yamato sighed wondering if this was a good idea. Sure, he's been getting better through months of therapy and through the support and love he gets from all the Chosen Children and digimon. It was obvious that Ken's been getting much better in the recent months. He seemed more happy and safe around them. He was also starting to get involved with helping Elecmon (with a lot of coaxing on his part) with the baby digimon. Yamato was glad and thankful for that. He really was. It’s just that Ken still had that fear and nervousness as if he was about to be attacked again. Yamato sighed again. He was doubting himself and his plan. Was he moving too fast? Was he expecting too much? Was Ken even ready? Yamato stopped as he got to the edge of the forest. From where he stood he could see a beautiful patch of violet tulips (the color of Ken's eyes) and white daisies. Yamato smiled, feeling his spirit rise to new heights. He didn't have time to doubt himself. He planned his day for months and was not going to chicken out just because he was being stupid. He was determined to make Ken feel happy, safe and special. He deserved to be happy and loved because he was special. "And that's what I'm going to do." Yamato looked at the flowers at his feet. "These are Ken's favorite flowers. Maybe I should pick some for him?" He said out loud.

"He'll love them! I know Mimi does." Yamato spun to see Palmon behind him. Palmon laughed at his surprise expression. Yamato watched her make a Tulip bouquet. When she was done she handed the bouquet to him. "Here, Ken loves violet Tulips. He'll love them! Trust me."

"You're right, Palmon. He'll love them. Thanks." She nodded.

"Ken is so lucky to have someone who love him, unconditionally." Yamato face fell as the image of Ken's father popped into his head. Upon seeing his reaction, Palmon quickly apologize. "Yamato I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. How is he holding up?" Palmon asked sadly.

"He's getting better. His flashbacks has reduced to twice a week and his nightmares aren't as bad as they were before." He replied.

"That good."

"Yeah... but he's still afraid and nervous around people. He still afraid of being attacked and rejected." Yamato replied crestfallenly.

"Yamato," Palmon touched his leg, reassuringly. "It hasn't been that long. He’s still recovering. Give him time. He'll come around."

"You weren't there, Palmon! His father disowned him and treated like he was some hoodlum on the street. I know you saw him at the hospital but that was after his world shattered in front of him. He was heart broken. I tried to fix it. I tried to help him recover but he's still fragile and afraid. There has to be something I can do to help him." Tears fell as he spoke from his heart.

"You already are doing it. You're showing him that he is loved. You're showing him that you will protect him and stay by his side. You've shown him that you will help him when he breaks down. You're the only one he feels safe with (other than Daisuke and Wormmon) when he has those flashbacks or nightmares. You help him through them. You've done so much that you haven't realized it. What you need to do now is to continue helping him. He's still weak and fragile. You need to be strong for him. He needs you more than ever."

Yamato stared at Palmon as she lectured him. When she was finish he laughed. Yamato felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He always felt that he hadn't done enough to help his lover. However, after talking to Palmon he felt relieved to realize that he has done more to help his traumatized boyfriend then he realized.

"Thanks. I feel better. I never realized I helped so much." Palmon smiled and started jumping in happiness.

"Glad to help."

"I mean it Palmon! You helped a lot." She beamed with happiness. "You know you actually sounded like Mimi." That made Palmon blush.

"Awwww. Thanks. I really appreciate it. Mimi is wonderful. I guess she rubbed off on me." Yamato agreed.

"I'll think I'll take my leave. I have a boyfriend to surprise."

"Good luck!"

"Thanks!" Yamato turned around and made his way to Primary Village, where his Ken waited for his arrival. Totally unaware of the surprise Yamato had in store for him.


	3. Ken's Tears (Chapter 2)

"I don't like surprises. What in the Digiworld are you two and Yamato planning?" Ken was sitting on one of the many building blocks in Primary Village. He was glaring hard at the two digimon. Wormmon and Gabumon shifted uncomfortably under Ken's glare. Wormmon and Gabumon were given specific instruction not to spill the plan to Ken. They were in charge, by Yamato's order, to keep him busy until Yamato arrived.

"I'm sorry Ken-chan." Wormmon's eyes were filled with emotions. "It's just that...you were so broken and fragile ever since your... your..." Wormmon's words trailed off; not sure what to say; not wanting to say them.

"My father... my papa... the man who hurt me." Ken supplied quietly. His eyes soften in love and understand toward the two digimon.  _The man who beat me and tried to kill me; the man who would not accept me as me,_  Ken sadly thought.

He remembered that day very well but he would not change his confession that day, even if he could. He loved Yamato back then and he still loves him now. He would not change a thing. Even if it meant being beaten and disowned by the man he called his father.

"Yes, him." Wormmon confirmed. "Ever since that day you became a shell of yourself. You would not talk, eat, or sleep. You were always afraid. I was so scared! I was so scared that I lost you forever Ken-chan! I love you so much! I never want to see you that hurt or sad again." Tears were now falling freely from Wormmon's eyes. "It hurt so much, Ken-chan! I failed to protect you! It's my fault that you were attacked. I should have stopped him! It's my fault that you tried to kill yourself. It's my fault that your whole world fell apart! It's mine fault that you can't be around people without having a full-blown panic attack or flashback. If only I protected you sooner, then none of this would have happened." Wormmon sobbed as he revealed to Ken all the shame, guilt, and blame he has been feeling for months since Ken's attack and everything that happened after that.

Ken felt his heart starting to hurt when Wormmon blurted what was bothering him. Ken knew that Wormmon blamed himself for him becoming the Digimon Kaiser, all those years ago. Ken still felt awful and guilty about what happen, but he no longer beats himself over it. He managed to turn his life around and even forgiven himself for it.

Now, three years later, he's back in that hole. But this time it's not out of guilt from hurting innocent digimon, no this time it's from fear. Fear of the man he called papa; fear of being attacked by him again. This fear was so overwhelming that he couldn't sleep or eat. He even tried to commit suicide, even though he didn't want to; he knew it was wrong. He didn't want to hurt himself; he didn’t want to hurt his friends but he couldn't stop himself. It, literally, took the combine efforts of his boyfriend, Yamato, and his best friend, Daisuke, to knock him out of the trance he was in and helped him get to the road of recovery. Ken felt very grateful to have Yamato, Daisuke, and Wormmon in his life. If it wasn't for them coming to his aid he, probably, might not be here today.

It had been a struggle to get his life back together. He was slowly getting there. He was slowly healing from the damage that was caused by his father. Ken was actually very happy now then he was just a few months ago. But this didn't stop his little bug for blaming himself for the events that caused Ken's world to shatter into a million pieces.

Wormmon blamed himself for things that weren’t even his fault. Sure, Wormmon was his protector and friend but even he couldn't protect him from papa's unexpected attack. Wormmon was in Ken's room at the time. Ken figured that Wormmon couldn't have gotten to him any sooner than he had since the door was closed; which turned out to be a challenge for his digimon. However, Wormmon did save him in the end.

Ken sighed inwardly knowing that Wormmon still blamed himself for not being able to protect him in time and for his almost successful suicide attempt. Ken told Wormmon a million times that none of this was his fault. That none of them could have prevented the turn of events.

Then why was Wormmon crying his heart right in front him? Why was he blaming himself for Ken's attack and attempted suicide? Truth was he wouldn't know. Ken had been nothing but a shell of himself, who was trapped in a sea of pain, loneliness, and fear. In other words, he was a complete wreck until a couple months ago.

Ken felt his heart hurt more when Wormmon started to cry brokenly. He hated seeing Wormmon this upset. Wormmon was hurting and he hated it. Ken didn't want Wormmon to be in this much pain. Wormmon was always the strong, supportive one during this whole mess. Seeing Wormmon crying hurt Ken so much that he wanted to cry. Ken realized that he didn't want Wormmon to hurt or blame himself anymore. He wanted his silly little bug to be his happy, loving, protective self again.

Ken knew that Wormmon was upset because he wasn't better yet; wasn't whole. Ken knew that was the reason for his pain. Ken got up from the building block that he was sitting on and walks towards his digimon. He knew what he had to do. Ken knew that he was still fragile and weak mentally and physically. He knew that he was not ready but if it would make Wormmon happy he was willing to push himself. He was willing to push himself for Wormmon and only Wormmon.

Ken sat cross-legged in front of his crying digimon. He picked his digimon up and held him close to his heart. Wormmon continued to cry onto Ken's light blue dress shirt; which was now starting to get soaked. Ken hugged his bug tightly, rubbing his back in reassurance. Instead of speaking words of reassurance towards his digimon, Ken decided to do the one thing that would calm both of them down. Ken decided to hum. Ken closed his eyes as the melody of his favorite lullaby that his mother always sang to him when he was little, started to play in his head. Ken hummed the beautiful melody of his childhood, allowing it to take away the pain and loneliness that was in their hearts and soul and only allowing peace.

* * *

 

After several moments Wormmon felt his tears lessen. When his senses came back he realized that he was in Ken's arms. Ken was holding him tightly to his chest and was stroking his back absently. Ken was humming a familiar melody that he recognized as "All the Pretty Little Horses". "All the Pretty Little Horses" was Ken's favorite lullaby as a child and only sings (or in this case hums) this song when he's in pain or upset.

Wormmon lifted his head and looked at his human child. Ken didn't seem to notices that Wormmon shifted himself away from his chest. Wormmon saw that Ken's eyes were still closed as he continued humming his favorite lullaby. Wormmon found the lullaby to be very calming and soothing. Wormmon always found Ken's voice soothing and gentle.

Wormmon snapped out of the trance of Ken's voice when he felt something wet hit his antenna. Ken head was still bowed, so no one but Wormmon could see his face. Ken was still humming and his eyes were still closed. Wormmon felt extreme concern when tears were leaking from Ken's closed eyelids and streaming down his pale cheeks. Wormmon placed his claw on Ken's chest, hoping to get his attention.

"Ken-chan?" Ken stopped humming then and slowly opened his eyes. He blinked his tear filled eyes a couple of times before smiling. Ken’s eyes were filled with concern, love, sadness, determination, and regret.  _Regret? What did Ken-chan have to regret about? Is he hiding something from me?_ Wormmon thought as he waited for Ken to gather his thoughts.

"Wormmon are you feeling better?" Ken asked softly.

"Yes, Ken-chan, I feel better."

"Good. I thought it might help."

"Ken-chan, what's wrong? Why do you look so sad? Was it something I said? No wait, of course it was something I said. I'm sorry if I upset you. I-" Ken put up a finger; hushing him.

"Wormmon this time you listen to me." He nodded. Ken took a deep breath before beginning what he wanted to say.

"I'm sorry Wormmon."

Wormmon's antennas went up in alarm. "Why are you sorry Ken-chan? You didn't do anything wrong?"

"That's where you’re wrong Wormmon. The horrible things that happen to me and the things I did as a result wasn't your fault..." Ken hesitated and averted his eyes a bit. Wormmon had a feeling he wasn't' going to like what Ken was going to say next. "...It's not yours... It's mine. I'm the one at fault not you."

"NO KEN-CHAN. YOU'RE WRONG! It is not your fault. You are a victim. It is not your fault." Wormmon protested.

"That's where you're wrong." Ken looked back to Wormmon. "I have known for years that my parents were homophobic; almost everyone in my family is." Ken shook his head sadly. "I know I shouldn't have hoped that they would understand. I was stupid to believe that he wouldn't lose it and abuse me. Truth is my father always been abusive towards me."

"He's done this before?" Wormmon asked failing to leave the anger out of his voice.

Ken nodded. "My father always verbally attacked me. He always made me feel like I was not important, that I was not loved, that I didn't deserve to be happy...or to live." Wormmon felt his heart sank. Why didn't he know about this? "He also beat me too. But not as bad as that day though." Ken pained at the memory.

"Ken-chan? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid. I didn't want to worry you more." He replied. "No, that's just an excuse. I guess it was because I was hurt to realize that they didn't love me." More tears streamed down Ken's cheeks.

"Oh, Ken-chan, please don't say that! I'm sure they loved you. They gave birth to you and raised you." Wormmon tried to comfort the broken boy. "I know it might seem that way but-"

"I should have known." Ken interrupted brokenly. "I should have known they would not understand. I should have known that they would abuse me. I should have been more careful. I thought that if Yama-chan was there then maybe he wouldn't attack." Ken's tears flowed faster now. "How could I been so stupid? How could I been so blinded? They never loved me! I was nothing more than a weak nobody in their eyes! That's why they disowned me! I was a horrible person in their eyes. I was nothing worth loving. I was a nobody that they hated." Ken's body shook as he cried his heart out. "What did I do so wrong, Wormmon? What did I do to be hated, to be unloved, to be disowned?"

Wormmon didn't know what to do. His broken child was in more pain than he imagined. He couldn't come up with any words to comfort Ken. All he could do was hug his child like he always did but it wasn't working this time. Ken was still crying his heart out. Wormmon realized he couldn't do this alone. He needed help. And help he did receive. Wormmon was filled with joy when warm arms wrapped around Ken, pulling them into a comforting hug.

* * *

 

Yamato wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, pulling him and Wormmon into a hug. He rubbed Ken's back as the boy cried into his shoulder. Yamato continued to send waves of comfort towards his lover but he couldn't help but feel angry.

Yamato had always wondered why Ken's recovery was going so slow. Now he knew why. Ken blamed himself for his father's attack. Yamato should have realized that Ken was having trouble coping with this.

Yamato heard the whole conversation. He was furious when he heard that Ken's father was always abusive toward him. He knew the guy was a bastard. He hated him for hurting Ken emotionally and physically. He hated him for beating Ken and for saying that Ken was not loved; that he was a nobody or unimportant. That was not true! Yamato loves Ken with all his heart. Ken was the most important person in his life and he be damned if the bastard got in the way of Ken's happiness. If anything he would personally hunt the guy down and give him a piece of his own medicine (for Ken's sake). Yamato grinned at the thought but now was not the time. Ken needed him. Ken needed comfort.

Yamato, like Ken did with Wormmon, pulled Ken onto his lap, cradling him in his arms. He waited until Ken's crying decrease into sniffles. He smiled when Ken looked at him and blushed.  _He's adorable when he blushes,_ Yamato thought before returning to the task at hand.

"Hey no more crying. You're too beautiful to cry." Yamato said gently as he wiped away a few tears.

"Y-Yama you think I'm beautiful?" Yamato smiled at Ken's innocent expression.

"With all my heart my love." That earned him a twinkle in Ken's eyes that showed undeniable love and a small shy smile. God, how he loved that smile. It reminded him just how much he loves Ken.

Yamato snapped out of his thoughts when Ken shed another tear. "Hey what's wrong?"

Ken looked at Wormmon, who he was holding like a teddy bear; then he looked back at Yamato. Yamato wanted Ken to be able to talk to him. He wanted him to be able to tell him his problems so he can take away his pain. Yamato made sure his feeling of concern, love, and understand was expressed in his eyes as he kissed Ken's forehead. Yamato saw confusion and pain in the younger boy's eyes. Yamato waited patiently as he wiped away a tear.

Ken let out a shaky breath before speaking. "It hurts so much! Why does it hurt so much?" He asked. "Why do I feel so empty...so alone? Am I even worth loving? Do I deserve to be happy?" Ken shook his head as a new wave of tears fell. "No don't answer that. I don't deserve that. I'm a monster! I'm weak! He's right the only thing I deserve is pain! I deserve the abuse and torment that comes my way. I deserve it all!"

Yamato felt like someone had stabbed him in the heart. He stared at Wormmon, wondering who put those lies in Ken's head, as Ken cried from his second breakdown. Wormmon looked back at him. Yamato saw sadness and anger expressed in the little green caterpillar's eyes. Yamato had a funny feeling who the person was before Wormmon told him.

"Ken's father appeared at the house yesterday after Ken's therapy session. He said some very awful thing to Ken among other things." He said dryly.

Yamato cursed under his breath. The bastard was going to die. Why couldn't he stay away? Hasn't he done enough damage already?

Yamato shifted his attention to Ken. He knew Ken was heart broken and whatever Ken's father said had hit him hard. Yamato needed to make Ken understand that the things his father said was not true. He was going to show Ken the truth; that he's a wonderful person, who is deeply loved.

Without even thinking, Yamato did the one thing that would fix everything. He bend down and pressed his lip against Ken's slightly parted lips in a passionate kiss. Ken's lips were soft and tasted like salty heaven. He drank Ken's scent as he deepened the kiss. Yamato's tongue brushed Ken's lips briefly before exploring the inside of Ken's mouth. Yamato was searching. Searching for that one spot that would ease Ken's pain. He was triumphant in finding that spot when Ken began to moan softly.

The kiss lasted a few more minutes before Yamato broke the kiss. Both boys were trying to catch their breath. Yamato stared into Ken's amethyst color eyes. Ken's eyes were hazed with desire, love, and a bit of fear. Yamato was happy that the kiss somehow knocked some sense into him and stopped his breakdown. He was happy to see the love and desire in Ken's eyes. He still wanted –no he still loves Yamato. And that's what made Yamato say the words that he's been debating to say or not.

“Ken,” Yamato began, “I love you with all my heart and soul. You are sweet. You are gentle, pure and delicate. You are my everything. No matter what happens. No matter what your family says. I will continue loving you for you are important. You are beautiful. You will never be alone because you have me. I alone will make you happy. I alone will protect you and love you.” Yamato wiped away the rest of Ken's tears. “Besides as your ‘Knight in Shining Armor’ it is my duty to make sure you are loved, protected, and safe; along with these guys.” Yamato said gesturing to the two digimon.

Ken chucked at that. God, how he missed that smile. It's been a long time since Ken smiled. Actually, it's been months since Ken showed happiness and joy or even had fun.

"Thanks Yama. I needed that." Ken said softly. Yamato smiled but saw that Ken still had that look in his eyes. He sighed.

"Ken." His voice was gentle, yet firm. "Believe me when I tell you that you are NOT a monster or weak. You did not ask to be abused and disowned. In, fact, you did not deserve any of that period."

"...But, Mama and Papa..."

"They don't deserve you!" Yamato raised his voice a bit. "If they can't see how wonderful and amazing you are! If they can't get over the fact that you're gay; then they are the ones who lose. They are the ones who forfeited the right to love an amazing, sweet person!" Yamato calmed himself before continuing. "If they can't see past that, then, I'm afraid that they are the ones who never knew the real you in the first place. And they are also the ones who don't deserve to have your love." Yamato smiled and kissed Ken's forehead. "But I'm glad that I'm the one to earn your love and affection..."

Ken smiled. He was glad to have Yamato with him. Yamato always knows how to make him feel better. "Thank you, Yama! Thank you for loving me and for being my knight."

Yamato helped Ken to his feet before pulling him into a hug. He sighed in relief. He was glad Ken was back to normal. He was still furious at the bastard but he wasn't going to let that stop him for making Ken happy. Today was Ken's day after all.

Yamato rested his chin on Ken’s head. He saw Gabumon and Wormmon smiling at him. They, too, were happy. He gave a wink, signaling the two digimon to get his stuff that was a few feet away from him. Both digimon nodded and went to get the picnic basket and flowers.

Yamato pulled himself from the hug and smiled. "Now that's out of the way. I think its time to attend to more pressing matters." Ken blinked at him blankly in confusion for a few minutes before groaning in annoyance.

"Do I have to wear blindfolds?" He complained.

"If you saw my surprise then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" Yamato questioned back. "Now close your eyes so I can put the blindfold on you!"

Ken mumbled something in English before closing his eyes. Yamato took out a long piece of black cloth from his back pocket and placed it over Ken's eyes. Yamato made sure the blindfold was wrapped snuggly around Ken's head as he tied a knot. He moved in front of Ken and waved his hand in front of his face. There was no response from him. Yamato smiled triumphantly.

"Every human and mon ready?" Yamato asked when the Gabumon and Wormmon returned.

"Sure thing Yamato." Gabumon replied.

"Ready. Ken-chan?" Said Wormmon.

"No." Ken answer grimly.

It was obvious to Yamato that the Chosen Child of Kindness (and his boyfriend) was thinking the worse. Yamato chuckled inwardly knowing that Ken's intelligential mind was working over time. Creating thousands of scenarios (mostly bad) of what the surprise was or where Yamato was going to take him.

Yamato look at the two digimon and gave a simple shrug. He entangled his hand into Ken's and gestured to the two digimon to lead the way. Both digimon nodded esthetically and began to walk to their destination with Yamato and Ken following right behind them.

Today was going to be a wonderful day.


	4. Romanic Picnic For Kindness (Chapter 3)

_Surprise?_  Ken hated surprises. Ken sighed inwardly. No, that's not true. It's not that Ken hated surprises. It was mostly due to the fact of not knowing. Ever since he stop being the Kaiser and after his father's unexpected attack, Ken feared the unknown. That unknown always led to darkness and that's what scared him.

That darkness was always around him. It was around him when he was evil. It was around him when he was broken and lost last year. His father had broken him just like his Kaiser side had. Ken always found himself looking around his shoulder because of this.

He was afraid. There was no denying that. The darkness always made him feel like he was drowning in a sea of loneliness and pain. That type of darkness always reminded him of the Dark Ocean.

Ken involuntary shudder at the thought of that awful ocean. The Dark Ocean is a dark and scary place. It is filled with strange and scary shadow creatures that look like digimon. That place is filled with so much evil that digimon like Daemon and Dragomon now occupies that place.

Ken felt himself tense up when he felt something warm travel against his back and land on his waist. Ken shudder at the gesture. Ken then realized that he was being pulled closer towards someone.  _Yama?_

"Relax Ken! It's just me." Yamato reassured him.

_Easy for you to say! You're not the one blindfolded and in the total dark,_ he thought bitterly. The darkness made Ken feel uneasy and being blindfolded didn't help with his uneasiness.

"Relax, Ken. I promise the surprise is not bad. In fact you'll like it." Yamato said cheerfully, maybe a little too cheerfully. Ken was suspicious now. If it wasn't for the fact that he was blindfolded, Ken would have smacked Yamato or maybe have him chased by a wild Tyrannomon. Yes. The Tyrannomon chase sounded more satisfying but he would never do that in reality. Ken decided to sound annoyed instead, as if he was ready to murder the older blond.

"Really? Do tell!" Ken replied back with sarcasm and anger in his voice. Hoping this would hide his uneasiness from Yamato. Yamato tighten his grip on Ken waist and pulls him closer.

"Really Ken! I mean it! You're going to love my surprise for you. I've being working on this surprise for three weeks now. Today is going to be a special day that you will remember forever!"

If it wasn't for the fact that Ken had blindfold on, Yamato would have seen Ken's amethyst eyes go wide in surprise.  _Three weeks? What have you been doing Yama? It must be something big if he put that much time into it. I wonder what it is?_  Ken wondered to himself momentarily forgetting he was supposed to be annoyed with his boyfriend.

Ken remained quiet the rest of the way. He was processing what Yamato had said. He couldn't figure out what his Yama was up to. It both frustrated him and exhilarated him. Ken didn't like that Yamato was keeping him in the dark. However, he couldn't help but feel happy. Yamato put so much time and effort into this _surprise_ for him. Yamato was trying to make Ken happy and Ken felt grateful. He couldn't stay mad at Yamato knowing that he put so much time into this.

Ken dropped the matter and shifted his attention to something else. Ken listened to his surroundings to get at least some insight of where he was. Ken listened to Yamato's heavy breathing. Yamato was busy maneuvering him around, since he was, unfortunately, blindfolded. Ken tried to push that wonderful, distracting sound of Yamato's breathing aside. He needed to listen to something else. Anything else.

A light breeze playfully tossed his hair back and forth. The feel of the wind felt nice against his sensitive skin. It felt cool to the touch and very soothing to one who is feeling uneasy.

_That's it the wind!_ Ken thought joyfully. He must listen to the wind. The wind will give him the answer he seeks.

Ken listened to the playful wind as they continued walking. Ken could hear the wind rustle the branches and leaves. He could feel and hear something snapping under his feet as they walked. He could, even, hear the buzzing wings of some insect digimon flying among the trees...

Wait. Branches? Leaves? Snapping? Buzzing? Was he in a forest?

Ken pondered that option for a moment. It made sense. There was a path near Primary Village that leads to a forest that Ken has never explored before. He wondered many times what emerged at the end of the path, once you were out of the forest. Ken never got a chance to do that himself though. He had... issues that he needed to take care of first.

Ken felt butterflies in his stomach. Looks like he was going to find out what was at the end of the path after all. Was this Yamato surprise? Or was there something bigger he had yet to figure out?

Suddenly Yamato forced him to a stop. The surrounding area felt damp for some reason. Ken could hear water in the distance. Curious about their surroundings and wondering why they stopped so abruptly? He asked, "Yama-chan? Why did we stop? Are we here?" Ken couldn't keep the curiousness out of his voice.

Yamato chuckled happily. "Just about."

Before Ken was able to formulate his next question. Yamato guided him forward a few feet before having him settling down on something soft. Ken’s hand brushed the soft material lightly. The soft material reminded Ken of the cotton picnic blanket Yamato had at his house. Ken began to wonder if he was sitting on that very blanket. Were they having a picnic of some kind? If so, what's the reason behind it? Is it Yamato birthday? No. His birthday is not for a couple months. It definitely wasn't Ken's birthday. His birthday was in a couple weeks. So what was it then?

Ken pulled from his thoughts when warm, kind hands touched his shoulders from behind him. "Ken." Ken wheeled himself not to shiver as Yamato's warm breath caressed the sensitive part of his neck.

"Yes, Yama?" He choked.

"I'm going to take the blindfold off now, but you need to close your eyes and keep it closed until I tell you to open them. Understand?"

Ken didn't trust his voice at the moment. He was trying to keep himself under control. He didn't want Yamato to know that his body was desperate to be touched, desperate to be loved and explored by familiar hands. Ken had dreamt of Yamato's body against his. He dreamt of the things he might do and not do. He dreamt it all.

Ken snapped out of his thoughts. Control. He needed control. He simply nodded and waited for Yamato to remove the unwanted blindfold. Instead of removing it right away, Yamato began to trace the sensitive part of Ken's neck.

Ken gasped at Yamato's touch. His body started to shiver in anticipation. Ken couldn't stop his body from reacting. He longed for this for months. He realized he wanted more.

Ken felt one of Yamato's hands on the back of his neck. Warm fingers traced the scar there; with the occasional playful twirling and tugging of his navy blue color locks. Ken's breathing quickened as Yamato's other hand traveled down the front of his shirt. Ken felt his mind starting to go into a haze as Yamato's hand slid under his shirt and traveled up and up and up. Ken leaned back so that his trembling body was resting on his lover. He tried to think through the haze of pleasure he found himself in, but that was next to impossible.

All of his senses were telling him to relax and enjoy this moment he was having with his boyfriend. That Yamato's magical touch will chase all of his current worries and uneasiness away. Ken thought that actually sounded nice. Maybe he would relax and enjoy Yamato's touches. Besides, it wasn't like he could get away from them; not that he wanted to. Ken was feeling very comfortable and safe in Yamato's embrace. He rested his head on his Yama's shoulder enjoying the sensations that was coursing throughout his body.

A soft moan left Ken's lips when Yamato started to play with his right nipple. Intense pleasure shot through his body and it was absolutely amazing. Ken moaned a little louder signaling his boyfriend that he wanted more. Yamato chuckled as he shifted his body away from him. Ken began to whimper when his boyfriend's hands left his body. He enjoyed the embrace he and his boyfriend were in. He didn't want the amazing sensation to end.

Ken felt disappointed when Yamato was no longer touching him. He figured that Yamato was making sure he wasn't having any negative reactions to their make out session. Ken didn't think he gave any indication of a bad reaction. He wasn't having any flashbacks, which was a good thing. His flashbacks were nothing but horrifying. Being force to relive his abuse, feeling every hit, hearing every hateful word, over and over again was like hell and he hated it.

He hated waking up in the middle of the night screaming and crying from varies nightmares of his abuse. His poor grandmother has enough problems to worry about. She is a highly wealthy entrepreneur, who owns and runs a multibillion-dollar company. She didn't need someone who is broken and fragile, who always needs to be taken care of. Yet, she's always there to comfort him when he is scared and upset, always there to spoil him with sweets and love, always there to be the mother figure he always dreamed of having. She is always there for him and him alone. Maybe he will get better after all, not now but someday.

Ken felt his body stiffen when two warm hands grabbed his shoulder from the front and gently pushed him down on the soft blanket. He shifted a little to get more comfortable on the blanket before Yamato laid down on top of him. Ken mentally smiled as Yamato capture his lips. It was obvious he was at the mercy of his boyfriend's "love treatment"; he didn't care one bit. He was feeling too good to care about his problems and nervousness.

Yamato sucked and swept his tongue on Ken's lips repeatedly before seeking entrance. Ken parted his lips, immediately, allowing their tongues to play. Ken loved his boyfriend so much. Moments like this made it seem like nothing bad ever happened to him. That his father and mother never did all those awful things to him that led to the beginning of his fall from grace. That his parents never abused him over and over again until he was the obedient and respectful son that they wanted; that their action was what led him to the creation of the Digimon Kaiser.

A moan escaped from the back of his throat as his boyfriend hit that one spot that made him forget all his worries. A few minutes later, Yamato broke the passionate kiss when they both needed some well-needed air. Ken smiled at his boyfriend. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this happy or lasted this long without a flashback of some kind. Not that he wanted a flashback of any of his unfortunate encounters with his parents.

Yamato breath tickled Ken's neck as he spoke. "No flashback?"

"No, Yama-chan. No, flashback." Ken replayed smiling sweetly at his boyfriend.

"Good, then in that case I think I'll do this." He murmured before kissing Ken's neck gently. Ken gave a sigh of content as Yamato slowly kissed and sucked his neck. He wasn't expecting such a simple touch to make him feel like he was melting in a puddle of pleasure. Though, if Yamato kept this up Ken was going to have a whole bunch of love bites on his neck.

He felt himself shiver in fear as Yamato started to unbutton his shirt. What was he doing? What was he doing? Yamato can't see him like this. He can't see his damaged body from years of abuse. There were too many scars; too many memories. Ken couldn't help but feel ashamed of those scars and bruises on his body. They were a constant reminder that he was weak, helpless, and broken. His father always said he was weak, that he was nothing but a burden. He even said that Yamato would leave him when he realized how pathetic and useless he really was, when Ken's parents showed up at the mansion yesterday, along with their usual insults. But would Yamato really do that? Would he really toss him aside just like his father said? Maybe? Maybe not? He wouldn't know, he was too afraid to find out.

Ken panicked when Yamato unbutton the third button. "Yamato...Stop!"

Yamato's hands stopped unbuttoning immediately. "Hey, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you."

Ken felt his tears building up, threatening to fall. "I know, I know! It's just...It's just...you can't!" He sobbed brokenly.  _I am pathetic._

"Ken-chan what's wrong? Please, love, tell me what's wrong?" Yamato's voice was gentle, as if trying to calm him down.

"You can't see me like this! You'll hate me! You'll leave me! I know you will! You wouldn't want to see my broken body! There's too many! Too many-" Ken mild hysteria was cut short when Yamato captured his lips, again. His lips were gentle, yet possessive. When the kiss broke Ken was a little calmer, but he was still scared.

"Ken, nothing in the world would make me hate you or leave you. I love you and I am well aware that your father did unimaginable things to you. Believe me when I tell you that I don't care. You could be blind or crippled for all I know and I would still love you." Ken felt the tug of the blindfold becoming loose. He blinked his eyes and stared into Yama's light blue eyes when the blindfold was gone. Yamato's eyes were filled with love and understanding. "Understand, love?"

Ken tried to blink away his tears before they started to fall. "Yes. I understand." Yamato smiled and peck his lips lightly before pulling way. Yamato smiled as his hands went back to his shirt. Many emotions were expressed on Yamato's face when his chest was exposed: shock, worry, anger, disgust, and finally sadness. Ken swallowed his fear down; afraid of what his boyfriend was thinking.

Yamato lightly traced his finger on a big bruise that was located near Ken's rib cage. Anger flashed through Yamato's eyes as he studied the black and blue bruising, along with older scars that was on Ken's body. Ken stifled a moan despite his body's protest for him to cry out in pain, when Yamato, accidentally, applied too much pressure.

Yamato must of saw Ken's face twist in pain, since he moved his fingers away from his bruises. "This one is fresh." He didn't form it as a question but Ken still nodded in response. "What did he do?" Ken breathed in a shaky breath. He really didn't want to talk about it, but he knew Yamato would not accept that. Ken knew his boyfriends actions a little too well. Whenever his wellbeing was involved Yamato would kidnap both Taichi (for moral support and restraint) and Daisuke (for his moral support and for being a "Ken expert") for some Ken confrontation. Ken hated those confrontations, since Daisuke always held him in a tight embrace as he sobbed uncontrollably. When his sobs subside, both he and Daisuke had to hold their laughter when they see a grinning Taichi, who always somehow gets on top of Yamato, stopping him from going "bastard hunting".

"Ken-chan?" Yamato's voice snapped Ken out of his thought. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it now. It just angers me that he still goes after you even though you live with your grandmother now. I just wish the police can hurry up and find him already. I don't want you to get hurt again!"

Ken felt a pang of guilt wash over him. His Yama, his knight, was hurting just because his father was still abusing him, despite not living with him anymore. Ken couldn't fight the feeling that this was all his fault. Ken knew that it wasn't. He knew that his father and mother were wrong. They had to be! But were they really wrong to say that he was weak and pathetic, and clingy? They have been saying this ever since he was small. He couldn't understand why they didn't like him. Maybe he did do something wrong. Maybe he really was weak and pathetic and clingy and so very vulnerable. Was that why he has PTSD? Was that why he couldn't be by himself in public? Was that why Yamato took it upon himself to take care of him?

Tears fell from his eyes as more questions and denials formed in his head. He didn't know what to do anymore. There were so many questions that it confused him to the brink of insanity. What did he have to do to be whole and strong again?

For the third time that day Ken found himself sobbing on his knight's shirt.  _How can he stand to be around me? I'm so broken! Why are bad things always happening to me?_ Ken felt Yamato trace soothing circles on his back as he continued to sob. His boyfriend, his knight, always seemed to know how to make him feel better. Ken felt safe in Yamato's arms; yet, he couldn't stop his tears from spilling.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! All of this is my fault!"

"Ken-chan, what are talking about? You haven't done anything wrong!"

"He said I was weak! He said that I was pathetic and clingy. He said it's my fault that you’re hurting; that I'm the reason why I have PTSD and depression. They both told me that by stay with you I'm just proving to them that I'm weak and frail. But...but...that can't be true! I want to prove to Wormmon, to you, to Dai, to mama and papa that I'm not weak and frail. I don't want to be like this forever! I want to be strong! I want to get better, Yama! I want to be able to do the thing we used to do. I want to be able to live my life without fear. I want to feel safe again." Ken fell silent. He wanted so many things. So many things that he will never have. His father was right. He was weak. He caved in too quickly and spoke his fears. He was weak. He feared that he would never get better.

Ken continued to sob quietly for several more minutes before he finally did stop. Yamato simply held him as he spoke. He was thankful that Yamato didn’t push him away or yell at him. He wasn't sure if he could handle anymore verbal abuse, even if it wasn't necessarily directed at him.

Ken pulled away a bit so he could breath; realizing he was in Yamato’s lab. He didn't move very far since Yamato was still holding on to him in a comforting embraced. Ken rested his head on Yamato's chest and silently listened to Yamato's breathing and heartbeat as he waited for his boyfriend to speak again. Ken didn't say anything in fear of being reprimanded. Old habits are very hard to kill at times.

Ken found his knight's heartbeat starting to put him to sleep, when suddenly he felt a warm hand caress his cheek. "Ken, look at me?" Ken slowly opened his eyes when Yamato tilted his head up. Ken looked into Yamato's warm, inviting blue eyes. His eyes radiated calm, understanding and concern. "Ken, listen to me. Whatever your father and mother said to you is a lie. You don't need to prove anything because you are getting better. You being here with me on this beautiful day proves that you are getting better. You're not one hundred percent, but you are getting there. It's just going to take some time. Okay?" Ken nodded in understanding. "I know that you hate feeling weak with all those flashbacks and nightmares you get. But you need to remember that I will always be here. I will make sure you are safe and happy and free of fear." Yamato smiled. "That was the reason why I brought us here."

Ken blinked in confusion. "Here?"

Yamato shifted Ken off his lap so he can see the beautiful scenery around him. Ken gasped in awe. Ken found himself in some kind of cave. The cave made the place seem private and magical. What surprised him more was what was inside the cave. Inside the cave was a huge waterfall that flowed into a crystal blue lake. The lake was surrounded by a variety of plants and flowers that conceals it from the outside world. Throughout the cave Ken noticed clear blue crystals that, along the ground and walls of the cave, seem to illuminate the cave with natural light. Ken thought the sight was breath taking and magical. It was like there was a whole different world within this huge cave.

Ken turned to Yamato. "It's beautiful Yama! This is some surprise."

"Thought you might like it." He replied. "I had the same reaction when I found this place. This place is perfect for a romantic picnic. Don't you agree?"

Ken smiled shyly. "That sounds very nice Yama." Ken redirected his eyes back to the lake. It seemed like a dream come true. "I can't believe you've done all of this just for me!"

Yamato chuckled. "You mean everything to me. There isn't anything in the world that would stop me from making you happy." Ken felt his cheeks heat up. "Hungry?"

"Starving! Wormmon wouldn't let me eat anything all day. He wouldn't even let me have some of Grandma’s famous green tea and chocolate chip cookies. I thought I was going to die of hunger!" Yamato smiled at the mentioned of Ken's grandmother. Miss. Ahyoka Mockingbird was a sweet and loving old woman. Ever since she got custody of Ken, she has been using every waking moment to teach him the way of the Cherokee people, since it appealingly skipped a few generations or so she says. However, Miss. Mockingbird had a very bad habit of spoiling her grandson (and his partner) with tons sweets and attention. In a way you would think she was trying to be the mother figure Ken never had and make sure he was totally loved and the center of her attention (despite Ken's protest).

Yamato pretended to sound upset. "God Ken! How on earth can I compete with your grandmother's 'ultra famous, Cherokee green tea and chocolate chip cookies'? Oh wait I know!" Yamato smiled while patting the picnic basket. "There's always my specialty dishes, dessert, and special event that I've prepared just for you." Ken noticed that Yamato had a tone in his voice that suggested that there was more than he was letting on.

"I guess there's more to this surprise then your telling me. Huh?" Ken voiced his thoughts out loud as he watched Yamato open the picnic basket that he had failed to notice before.

Yamato didn't answer. He simply smiled as he took out their food, drinks, and a candle and placed them on the blanket. As Yamato pulled out more items from the basket Ken noticed something behind Yamato. Curious, Ken shifted his position a little to try and get a better view of what he was hiding. Unfortunately, Yamato finished setting up before Ken got a good glimpse at what Yamato was hiding. Yamato looked up and gave him a smile that said 'I caught you staring at me, love'. Ken blushed a little more and quickly turn his head away.

Yamato laughed. "Ken? Here." Ken turned his head back to Yamato. In Yamato's hands was a beautiful bouquet of violet tulips. Yamato handed the bouquet to Ken. Ken accepted them graciously.

Ken's genuine smile crossed his face as he fought to keep back his tears. "T-thank you Yama! They're beautiful." After examining and sniffing the flowers scent Ken placed the bouquet next to him. On the blanket Ken saw two bento, two pairs of chopsticks, two cans of soda, and a lit candle in the middle of the blanket. Ken eyed the food in front of him. Yamato made one of his special meals that he only does for special occasions; which consist of seasoned vegetables, rice balls and sushi. Ken looked up to see Yamato looking back at him. "What's the occasion?"

Yamato smiled and replied with his own question. "Do you know what today is?"

Ken blinks in confusion. He slowly chewed on a piece of sushi as he thought over Yamato's question. He swallowed and slowly replied, "Ummm...Saturday."

Yamato nodded in agreement as he started to eat a seasoned vegetable. "Yes, today is Saturday. But that's not what I'm talking about."

"I don't understand, Yama." Ken said fully confused now.

"Well, today is a very special day." Yamato said thoughtfully. Ken lifted a navy blue brow in questioning curiosity. "Today, five months ago, your doctor and therapist diagnose that you were stable and healthy enough to participate in the dating world again." Ken chewed on some rice. "We've being a couple for five months now. So today is officially our five month anniversary. "

Ken eyes went wide in surprise. "What?! Anniversary?! Why didn't I know about this? Oh God! Did I forget?" Ken bowed his head in shame. "I'm a horrible boyfriend! How can I forget something so important?"

Yamato place his hand over his boyfriends and looked him in the eyes. "You're not a bad boyfriend. Your wonderful, Ken! The best! Beside you didn't know about our anniversary because I didn't tell you. That was part 2 of your surprise."

Ken sighed in relief. "How many parts are there?" He asked as he continued eating.

Yamato tilted his head to the slide. “Let's see. There's the location surprise. The flower/anniversary surprise, the present surprise, and finally the lover surprise.”

Ken put his chopsticks down and laughed softly. "That's a lot of surprises, Yama. You put a lot of thought into this." Ken said happily.

"Yup. And it's only going to get better." Yamato beamed as they continued eating.

* * *

 

Yamato was glad to see Ken smiling and having a good time. It's been a long time since he was this happy. It satisfied him to know that his plan was working like a charm.

Yamato spend endless weeks coming up with a good plan to brighten Ken's day. He had planned every detail out with the digimon, Daisuke, and Taichi. The purpose of this surprise was to make Ken’s day the best it can possibly be. Today was Ken's day and he was determined to make Ken the happiest person alive. However, he wasn't expecting the hell Ken went through yesterday and having three breakdowns all in one day, though.

Yamato watched his boyfriend's happy face as they ate dessert. For this special occasion Yamato prepare Ken's favorite dessert: chocolate cake with strawberry filling and Wormmon shaped sprinkles. Yamato loved the sparkle in Ken's eyes when he handed him the slice of cake. The Wormmon shaped sprinkles that cutely decorated the cake were Ken's favorite. Yamato smiled when Ken had that innocent look on his face as he ate his dessert. He seemed to be in absolute heaven.

He had to admit Ken was the most adorable human being in the Digital World. Ken had those little traits that made Yamato want him more and more. Yamato loved everything about his Ken. Yamato loves the way he looks when he pouts every time he's upset. He loves the innocent look he, unknowingly, shows when he absolutely happy or excited or even curious. He even loves how Ken is always eager to help him with his college work (even though he's still in high school). Yamato smiled. He loved Ken so much.

"Yama?" Yamato snapped out of his thought when Ken called his name.

"Yes?" Ken titled his head in curiosity.

"Are you okay? You haven't eaten your cake. And you've been staring at me for the past ten minutes." Ken’s spoke his soft voice sounding more curious than upset.

"I'm sorry. I can't help but stare. You're so cute and beautiful!" Pink tinted Ken's cheeks. After all this time Ken still couldn't accept a compliment. Yamato popped a spoonful of cake into mouth in satisfaction. Big mistake. Yamato put too much in his mouth and started choking.

Ken put down his dessert and rushed to Yamato's side. "Yamato are you okay?" Ken picked up Yamato's drink and offered it to him. Yamato looked up at Ken and took the offered drink. Yamato drank a few gulps to wash down the cake that was threatening to stay. Once the cake was washed down Yamato took a deep breath. He smiled sheepishly at his boyfriend when he saw the concern look Ken was giving him.

"I'm fine. Sorry love. I didn’t mean to make you worry. I guess I took more than I could chew."

Ken gave Yamato a sigh of relief. "It's alright. Just be careful next time. Okay?"

"I will love. Now hurry up and finish your cake! I have something to show you." Yamato saw Ken’s interests perk up at this.

"Really? What is it?" Yamato flashed him a smile.

"Sorry can't tell you. You're going to have to see it for yourself."

Ken frowned a little when he realized Yamato wasn't going to tell him anything. Ken shrugged his slim shoulders and crawled back to his side of the blanket and silently ate the rest of his dessert. When he finished he looked up to see Yamato finishing his dessert as well.

Yamato looked up and saw Ken looking at him. Their gazes caught for which seemed like an eternity. In that moment, Yamato saw the sparkle in Ken's eyes that showed his true emotions. For once in a very long time Yamato didn't see pain or fear. Instead, Ken's violet eyes were filled with life; that expressed his emotions of trust and love and total happiness.

Yamato felt his soul fill with joy. His plan to distract his love from his pain was working. Yamato flashed a victory smile at his boyfriend as he proceeded to stand. Ken gave him a confused look when Yamato walk towards him.

"Ready for your next surprise?" Yamato teased as he extended his hand to help his love up.

Ken rolled his eyes at Yamato. It was obvious Ken was amused. What was amusing to the Chosen Child of Kindness Yamato couldn't tell. Ken could have been amused by his teasing game or by his attempted at keeping his next surprise a secret. Well not really a secret. Ken was going to find out soon enough. Either way Yamato was going to enjoy seeing the look on Ken's beautiful face when he sees his presents.


	5. Memories and Presents (Chapter 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamato and Ken continue their romanic anniversary date.

Yamato thought he was so smart with his little teasing games and his secretive facade. Ken had to admit it was amusing, yet quite annoying. Ken never liked surprises and usually people told him after he pressed on. Not his Yama, though. He had to give him credit; Yamato sure knows how to surprise people without giving anything away.

Ken followed Yamato as they walk deeper into cave. The scenery of the cave was breathtaking. Ken didn't know how but the caves natural lighting and atmosphere seemed to make their date even more romantic. He was aware he was starting to sound like a lovesick girl. He didn't care.

After months of depressing therapy sessions, panic attacks, and nightmares he finally felt free and alive. He felt like that this anniversary date was just what he needed. He needed a day away from his current hell and pain. He needed to get away from everyone who kept suffocating him, mostly those of the younger Chosen Children and his over overprotective grandmother.

Ken was grateful that he had people looking out him. He knew they were only looking for his well being and all, but he just wish they could knock down their protective streak a few notches. It was bad enough that his grandmother was constantly watching him and making sure he's properly taken care of. Fretting over the smallest cut or bruise he gets from time to time. It was as if she was afraid he would break or something.

Despite his grandmother's over protectiveness, Ken couldn't help but feel happy though. Having someone constantly hovering over him seemed to fill the gaping whole in his heart that his parents were suppose to fill. Ken, honestly, actually enjoyed being taken care of. He enjoyed the way his grandmother made sure he was well fed, bathed, educated, protected, and loved. He loved how she always made her famous green tea and chocolate chip cookies whenever he needed cheering up or something to munch on. He loved how she treated him and Wormmon like they were her own children. And the best part of all he loved how she approved of his boyfriend.

He remembered he was terrified when he first introduced Yamato to her. He had just gotten out of the hospital and was still physically healing from his father's attack and was emotionally drained from trying to cope with his disownment. He didn't know how she would react. He had expected her to hate him, to shun him, to tell him that he was nothing to her and for him to leave her sight. That's what his mother did. What makes his grandmother any different? She was his mother's mother after all.

For once, Ken was glad he was wrong. His grandmother was nothing like this mother. She smiled motherly at him, something his own mother never directed towards him. He felt very happy by this. His own mother was never a mother towards him. In fact, she had a habit of abusing him as well. So it surprised him when his grandmother suddenly hugged the both of them with tearful eyes.

To say that he was frightened by her reaction was an understatement. He was so terrified that he was shaking and whimpering uncontrollably. It wasn't until she kissed his cheek, and murmured that she was so happy that he found his soul mate, when he finally settled down. When she finally let go she kiss his cheek again and told him that she was not going to hurt him like her daughter did. Ken saw the disappointment in her eyes but he didn't comment. He didn't want to talk about the people that had abused and disowned him.

Ken's mind shifted to his mother and he winced as memories replayed in his head like a movie. He saw his mother and father yelling at him for not get an A+ and whipping him because of it. He saw them hitting and beating him until he apologies for having different opinions and views. He saw them telling him that he will not eat supper and locked him in his room, totally unaware that his digimon had stashed a months worth of food for them. He saw his mother's hard face when she slapped him and called him a wuss and a faggot. He saw his father's angry face when he attacked him in front of Yamato. He even saw them announcing in the hospital that he was no longer their son; that they were disowning him.

Ken stopped following Yamato when tears began to fall down his cheeks. Ken tried to whip them away. He didn't understand why those memories decide to appear. He thought he buried them far, far away. Thinking of them always made him sad and sick to his stomach. He thought that he was safe from them when his grandmother took him in. That was foolish thinking. They had shown up at his grandmother's footstep when she was in the garden room. They somehow got in and started to verbally and physically attack him. He never heard such hateful words from the both of them. He had actually wish that day that Yamato and Daisuke hadn't stopped him from trying to commit suicide.

"Ken?" Ken snapped out of his thought when a concerned Yamato faced him.

"Sorry, just some bad memories." Ken watched as Yamato's features harden.

"I know I said this before but was it about what your parents did yesterday?" Ken involuntarily flinched at his tone. Seeing Ken's reaction Yamato repeated the question in a more calmer, friendlier tone.

Yeah, along with the other awful memories they have done to me over the last several years." Ken looked at the ground as he spoke. He didn't want to see his boyfriends' angry and harden face. Ken knew Yamato a little too well. He knew that his knight hated his parents for treating him like dirt and abusing him. Yamato already calls his father a "Homeopathic bastard that should rot in hell with Piemon!" Ken started to wonder what other creative name Yamato would call his abusive mother.

As suspected Yamato growled insults about the "Homeopathic bastard" and how he and his devil of a wife should join the ranks of the Dark Masters; and then be obliterated from existences. Ken couldn't help but laugh at that comment. Yamato sure had a way with words when it comes to insults.

Yamato raised an eyebrow at him. "I guess you thought that was funny, huh?" Yamato tried to be serious, but Ken's laughter was contagious and he, too, started laughing.

~*~

Of course," Ken answer once he stopped laughing. "Who else do I know that can create very interesting insults for my 'parents'?" Ken air quoted to emphasize his point.

Yamato nodded in agreement. He was good at making insults, one of the reasons why Ken loves him. Then again his best friend and lover (aka the two goggle-heads of the group) were just as good at making insults as he was. Yamato suddenly got a naughty idea. "Well there's always Daisuke and Taichi." Yamato said slyly. Despite all the darkness he faced and what Ken believes of himself, he can be quite naïve and innocent. In a way he's like a combination of Hikari and his brother put together. Ken is caring, sweet, quiet, soft-spoken, loyal and very naïve. All the older and younger Chosen Children can see this, which is why he, Taichi and Daisuke are doing everything they can to make sure he is protected from anything that can further harm him.

To prove this point he simply smiles at his 'oh so innocent' boyfriend as Ken blinks and stares back at him, completely oblivious of what he meant. "But Yama, what does Dai and Taichi-kun have to do with this?" Ken so did not get what he meant. Point proven!

"Oh nothing to worry about! I was just joking." Actually he was referring to the fact all three them can make pretty good insults, especially if it's about the bastard from hell. In addition to that the two Google-heads (who are now a couple, who knew) and himself are in love with the Chosen Child of Kindness. Yamato remembered this conversation he had with his best friend about his soul mate. Taichi may have mentioned a couple of times that he and Daisuke were in love with Ken too. It was clearly seen that Yamato was Ken's soul mate. But that doesn't mean that Taichi and Daisuke have to give up their love for Ken though.

During this conversation Taichi commented that when Ken was all better and mentally stable (which could be a few years) they can all show how deeply loved he really is. Along with foursome and some other stupid comment that earned him a head smack. To be honest he wasn't up to the idea of sharing Ken at first (or the foursome), especially in his condition. After discussing it a little bit more, Taichi's suggestion did sound like a good one. What better way to protect his boyfriend then to have the former and newer leader of the Chosen Children around? And there's also the fact that Yamato, Taichi, Daisuke and Jun agreed to take residence in Ken's grandmother's mansion (per her request) and would let her know when that happen. At the moment it's just Ken, his grandmother, himself (when he not busy with school, the band, and helping his father), and the digimon.

"Okay, if you say so," Ken's voice snapped Yamato out of his thoughts. "Where are we going anyway? All I see is candles and glowing crystals." It was true. They were currently in a passageway that he, Taichi and Daisuke have found two weeks ago. This passageway led to a very special place, which held Ken's first present, that will make his love very happy.

Yamato smiled fondly at his lover. "At the end of this passageway is where my surprise for you is. Believe me when I say that I was quite surprise when Gabumon, Tai, and Daisuke and I found it." Ken eyes lit up with curiosity as Yamato spoke. Yamato smiled at his boyfriend and held out his hand for him to grasp. Ken grasped his hand and allowed him to drag him to their destination.

~*~

Ken smiled with excitement as Yamato practically dragged him to the end of the passageway. At the end of the passageway there was, surprisingly, a big metal door. The door looked like it was just recently built since it didn't look old or worn out from age. The door looked fairly new with it blue and dark pink boarder and bronze handle. Ken watched as Yamato pulled out a key and placed in into the keyhole near the handle. With a graceful smirk Yamato opened the door.

Ken eyes widen in surprise when he saw what was on the other side of the door. Ken walked into a large room. In the room there was a single king size bed with blue and red sheets and about twenty or so pink and white pillows. Next to the bed was a bedside table. On the bedside table Ken saw two bottles, a radio boom box and a decorated box with a ribbon. To make the room more romantic Ken saw about a million rose petals scattering around the room.

Ken felt tears in his eyes; the sight was breathtaking and romantic. He couldn't believe his boyfriend did all of this for him. "Oh...Yama...I don't know what to say."

Yamato smiled closing the door behind him. "Glad you like it." Yamato walk up to him and placed a kiss on his lips. Ken melted into the kiss, returning it. Yamato gently pushed Ken towards the bed, while still kissing, not that Ken noticed. Now how to play this? Yamato thought as he deepens the kiss. Yamato thought for a moment as started to absently play with his boyfriend’s hair.

Ken's moans escaped from his sealed lips. Yamato made his boyfriend moan a few more times before he slowly broke the kiss. Yamato looked at his boyfriend under him and smiled at the pink blush on his pale cheeks. "So, Ken-chan, what would you like to do first?"

"Wh-What are the choices?" Ken asked still in a daze.

"Well after seeing the damage on your body and the amount of stress you currently have; I thought a nice, relaxing massage then presents or presents then massage."

Ken blinked, pondering the two chooses. The massage did sound nice but then again he wanted to know what Yamato got him. Ken quickly glanced at the present that rested on the bedside table, then back at his boyfriend, who was smiling lovingly back at him. Ken felt his cheeks grow warmer.

"Can we do the presents first?"

Yamato smiled, grabbing the present from the bedside table. "I figured you might say that." Yamato got off his lover and sat on the bed, allowing his lover to do the same. He placed the present on the bed. He flashed a smile at his lover as reached into his pocket and placed the small box in Ken's hands. "I suggest you open this first." Ken nodded as he study the small package in his hand. The small package was wrapped in purple wrapping, followed by being tied by a dark pink, almost violet bow. Yamato watched as Ken, first, removed the bow, and followed by the wrapping.

Ken gasped when he lifted the top. Ken lifted a small, golden tag on a silver chain (the same one that the elder Chosen Children had in their adventures). "Is...is this...my tag?" Ken asked chocking with emotions. As if to answer his question the golden tag and the Crest of Kindness began to glow. The couple watch in astonishment as Ken's crest flew out of his pocket and slides into the tag. Ken smiled as the tag magically appeared around his neck. He finally had his tag.

Yamato, too, smiled. He remembered when he first got his Crest of Friendship. It was the most amazing feeling in the world. To know that there was a way to help your Digimon evolve beyond champion.

"Where did you find it, Yama?"

"Gennai, gave it to me." Yamato replied. "He said you deserved to have your digimon achieve his full potential and regrets not giving it to you soon; especially since it rightfully belongs to you." Ken simply nodded as he admired his new tag around his neck. "Anyway I'm positive you'll love me more when you open this one." Yamato said, tapping the bigger package in front of him.

Ken moved his attention to the package on the bed, just like before, Ken studied the package before he delicately unwrapped the present. Fresh tear spilled from his eyes as Ken carefully lifted a rose like digi-egg (with the engraving of the Crest of Kindness) from the box. To say that Ken was surprised wasn't enough to express what he was feeling. After everything that had happened he just assumed that he didn't have a digi-egg like the others did. Sure there were rumors that there were eleven digi-eggs and not just ten; well Ken assumed it was just a rumor, until now.

"How?...Where?..." Ken choked done a sob. He didn't know how to form his question with so many emotions overflowing his senses.

Yamato gently wiped away his tears with his thumbs. "Do you remember when we had a meeting at Tai's house last month?" Ken nodded. "It turns out that faint signal that Koushiro found was actually from here. The signal was just being blocked due to the crystals and caves."

"Wow! I mean...wow. That...that's unbelievable!" Ken was speechless. He never expected that weird signal to be his digi-egg. Noted he hasn't been to many of the meetings for obvious reasons but it was still shocking. Ken shifted his gaze back to his boyfriend, who inched closer to him, planting a soft kiss to his cheek.

"Not that I don't love see you absolutely happily to have you presents, but I do believe I have to cherish a certain someone body in a nice relaxing massage." Yamato said in a very husky voice that could make Swanmon sing.

Ken smiled shyly at his boyfriend. "Yes you did, Yama. That massage does sound nice." Yamato smiled lovely at his boyfriend but his smiled then turned to a worry frown when Ken suddenly shifted nervously and a look of worry entered his eyes.

"Ken," Yamato gently put his hand on Ken's knee, draw soothing circle to calm him down. "If you worried about the scar, please don't. I can care less about them. All that matters right now is to make you feel something else other then pain and worry. I promise you I will be gentle and I will try my best not to apply to much pressure on areas that are still sore."

Yamato probably would have continued but Ken cut him off. "I trust you Yama. I know you wouldn't hurt me on purpose. I guess I just needed to hear it."

Yamato nodded in understanding before placing a kiss to Ken forehead. Ken smiled back at him knowing that Yamato, knight, will make him feel nothing but pleasure.

~*~

Yamato hummed to a song on the radio as he gently rubbed cooling lotion to his Ken's skin. Ken sighed in content as Yamato worked his magic.

Yamato was quite proud of himself. Today had turn out to be prefect. Ken was happy and totally relaxed. He was happy to actually take the first step. No Yamato has no plans of have sex with his lover any time soon. He wasn't sure if Ken was ready for that. For now he was happy with what he could do at the moment. He was content with just kissing, hugging and now massaging his boyfriend.

Yamato smiled at his success and future successes to come. One day he and Ken will be more closer then they are now. When that day comes his Ken will be happy and free of his parent's inflicted pain. He will make sure of it.


	6. Fears and Promises (Chapter 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans get set into motion a week after Ken's and Yamato's date. Ken disappears and Yamato makes a promise.

Ken skipped to the kitchen with his digimon partner, Wormmon, following close at hand. Ken wasn't sure why he was so happy today. It could be because of the wonderful anniversary date his boyfriend did for him about a week ago or it could be because his boyfriend was returning home from his mini tour with the band. Either way Ken was in a very good mood. On top of being in a very good mood, Ken actually slept a full week without a single nightmare or flashback. Putting it mildly, Ken was in a very happy mood.

Ken stopped in front of the fridge and counter top, contemplating on what to make. There were eggs, milk, jam, yogurt, fruits, cereal, bread, pancake mix and lots of other stuff. He turned around to face his digimon. He was in the mood for chocolate chip pancakes with strawberries on top.

"What's for Breakfast, Ken-chan?" His digimon asked.

"I was thinking about having chocolate chip pancakes with strawberries."

"Yummy!" Wormmon jumped up and down in excitement. He was happy to see his child happy for once.

Ken smiled back at his digimon's excitement for food. He turned around to grab eggs, milk, strawberries, a bag of chocolate chips, and pancake mix. Ken placed all the ingredients on the counter and proceeded to mixing all the dry and wet ingredients for the pancake batter.

Wormmon watched silently as Ken poured the mixed batter into a pan over the stove. He was happy to see Ken in such a good mood. Usually Ken wakes frightened, believing that his parents might come through the door to harm him again. Wormmon was always saddened to see his child so afraid, even when his grandmother comes to comfort him, telling him that he is safe. However, ever since his date with Yamato, he has been in a very good mood, lately.

Wormmon smiled to himself as he thought about that day. He wasn’t sure what the two boys did after their picnic in the caves. All he knew was that his Ken was very happy and couldn’t stop smiling when he met up with him the next day. There was also something in his eyes that said that he was happy as well. His eyes where filled with life and without fear, something he hadn’t seen in a very long time. What ever it was that the child of Friendship did for his Ken-chan was defiantly worth it. Yamato was defiantly a positive influence in Ken’s life ever since that day. Ken’s grandmother was just as happy to see her grandson happy, however, she fears he might relapse if his parents show up or harm him again. Wormmon was just as worried about this problem as well. He wasn’t sure how his partner would react if his parent showed up. Actually they all might have to worry about what the children of Friendship and Courage might do if this happened. Daisuke, Yamato and Taichi would probably go berserk if Ken was hurt again. Yamato and Taichi would be ferrous and would try to Ken’s parents. Daisuke would run to his best friend and Jogress partner, get him to safely, then join the fight to killing Ken parents.

Wormmon was snapped out of his thoughts when Ken placed two stacks of chocolate chip pancakes, with strawberries, and two glasses of milk on the table. Wormmon eyed the food hungrily as Ken gave thanks. Even since Ken’s grandmother took custody of him, Ken was required to attend church every Sunday, learn the Christian religion and Cherokee belief, and read the bible every day in the study with his grandmother before bed. Wormmon was confused at first about why humans did this. He remembered Ken’s grandmother telling the both of them that by talking to Jesus, the Christian God, you are connecting with him spiritually and emotionally. 

Once Ken finished saying thanks the duo of Kindness ate their food in the peaceful silences. Wormmon loves Ken’s cooking. They way Ken makes pancakes, for example, always came out perfect and mouthwatering and delicious.

"That was yummy, Ken-chan. You're a good cook." Wormmon complimented his human partner when he finished eating. 

Ken blushed, slightly, at the praise. "Thanks, Wormmon.” Ken gathered the plates and put them in the sink. “What do you want to do now?” He asked his digimon.

Wormmon thought for a moment. It was a nice day and there where many thing within the mansion that they can do, like the videogame room or the garden. However, Ken hadn’t been this full of life in a while. “I don’t know. You pick?” He finally replied, believing that Ken should pick the activity.

“Okay, how about..." Ken froze mid-sentence when the sound of someone slamming the front door can be heard. "What's that?" Ken’s voice was low and frightened.

Wormmon's antennas rose up in alarm. The banging from the door sounded like someone was trying to force his or her way in. This was not good. On top of that, Wormmon could sense dark energy coming in the direction of the front door. This only meant that this person had evil intentions or has been in contact with darkness. "Ken-chan lets go back to your room. I’m sensing dark energy from the front door."

Ken nodded absently, holding his digimon close to him. He, too, sensed the dark energy coming from the front door. He had always been sensitive to the darkness ever since his first adventure in the digital world with Akiyama Ryo. At times Ken can still feel the darkness trying to get a hold of him but his friends and boyfriend was always there to help. 

Ken tightens his grip on Wormmon, as the banging on the door got louder. Ken quickens his pace up the stairs as the door’s hedges gave way. Ken’s eyes widen in fear when he heard two familiar voices calling his name and another one barking orders. Without a single thought Ken ran the rest of the way up the stairs and into his room. Ken locked the five locks on his door and step away from it, trembling in fear. 

Feeling his partner’s distress Wormmon suggested they hide in the closet and try to call for help. Ken smiled gently at the suggestion, but the smile did not reach his eyes. Ken walked to his bedside table and grabs his D-3, D-Terminal, and cell phone before entering the walk-in closet and locking it behind him. 

Wormmon made at least three layers of sticky webbing with his “Sticky Net” on the closet door. When he was sure the door wasn’t going to open on the first tug, he turned around and crawled to his frightened child, who had curled up into a human ball. Wormmon could hear his child whimper quietly, “They’re coming for me? He’s coming for me?”

Wormmon looked at Ken worriedly, wondering what he could do to help him. He knew they had to call someone; the police might be the best choice in this situation. But Ken was to frighten to call anyone right now. They could always email the other Chosen for help. If he remembered correctly Taichi and Daisuke were at the park, not far from here, for Takeru’s basketball game. Wormmon quickly crawled to where Ken placed his D-Terminal and looked for the application to email the others. Wormmon typed a quick email to Daisuke telling him of the situation and for him to get help.

~*~

Yamato growled in frustration. He should have known something was up when Ken didn’t call him. Ken usually calls him on his cell every three or four hours. Yamato always looked forward to his boyfriend’s calls since it distracted him from his follow band members’ ridiculous antics. 

He knew something was wrong when Ken didn’t call. Ken always called to make sure Yamato’s fans didn’t kill him and Yamato made sure Ken was all right with him not being there, just in case he had a flashback or nightmare. Usually talking to him on the phone somehow helps him calm down when he scared from them.

He should have known that the bastard would do something drastic. He should have known that man would take the one chance he was away to harm his son. He should have been there to help his love or at least take Ken with him on tour. But no his grandmother thought Ken would be safe at home with Wormmon and the housemaids.

Yamato tighten his grip on his digimon as MetalGarurumon flew through the air at high speed. Yamato closed his eyes his he remembered the conversation he had with Taichi. Yamato was at a hotel, getting ready to go back home. He was talking to his digimon, Gabumon, about how he couldn’t wait to see his boyfriend and brother faces when they see there faces, when he got a call from his best friend.

“Hey Tai! What up?”

“Yamato! You need to come home now!” He blinked. The tone in his best friends voice suggested anything happiness.

“What’s going on Taichi? Did something happen?” There was a slight pause from Taichi, as if he was trying to stop himself from exploding.

“Ken…Ken’s in danger! The bastard from hell broke into the mansion! Ken’s hiding in his room! Hurry and get home, Dai and I will meet you there!” 

Yamato opened his eyes as he wiped away a tear that had managed to crawl down his cheek. He felt so afraid for his boyfriend. He knew Ken’s father was a heartless, cruel bastard but this was just going to far. He never thought that the bastard would kidnap his own son. Actually, was Mr. Ichijouji Ken’s father anymore since he has owned him? Yamato shook away that thought. It didn’t matter who Mr. Ichijouji was to Ken anymore. All that matter was making sure Ken was safe and not harmed by his father; he only hoped he would get there on time.

~*~

Wormmon stood protective in front of his partner. Ken’s father, mother, and someone with very dark energy had managed to brake down the main door and were now attempting to open the closet door. He knew Daisuke and the others were on their way but by the time they got here it might be too late. Wormmon knew it wouldn’t be a good idea to digivolve, unless he wanted to break the house down. He would be too big. He could always armor digivolve to Pucchiemon but he needed Ken to release the Digi-egg of Kindness from his D-Terminal. 

Wormmon turned to Ken. Ken was sitting on ground, hugging his legs in a defensive position and shivering violently from fear. He didn’t blame Ken for being so terrified, who wouldn’t. He needed to protect Ken at all cost. If he has to attack Ken’s parents in order to protect him from harm, then so be it. 

“Ken-chan?” Wormmon whispered so only Ken could hear.

“Yes?” Ken’s frighten voice asked.

“I need to armor digivolve. I’m not sure how long the door will hold.” Wormmon heard Ken sniffle, followed by the sound of buttons being pressed.

“Okay, here we go. Digi-Armor Energize.” Both Wormmon and Ken’s D-Terminal screen glowed as Wormmon evolved with the Digi-egg of Kindness.

“Wormmon armor digivolve to Pucchiemon The Protector of Kindness!” In place of the small green caterpillar like digimon is a pink and white fairy like digimon. The fairy like digimon wore pink gloves and boots and had heart shape antennas that fell to the side of his face. 

Pucchiemon got into a fighting position; ready to protect his partner at all cost. “Ken-chan, stay behind me, okay?”

Ken smiled gently at his digimon. Despite being more cuter then he thought Wormmon could ever be. He really was please with the result of Wormmon’s first armor digivolution. It made him feel relieved and happy to see his best digital friend looking out for his wellbeing. He felt safe knowing Wormmon was there for him, even if he can’t digivolve to champion form, Stingmon, since he would be too big.

“Okay, Pucchiemon.” Ken replied, thankful that his digimon was here with him and not in the digital world. 

Pucchiemon stood determined. He was glad to hear Ken’s voice lighten up. This was a scary situation and he understood if his partner would be too frightened to fight. Despite the danger Ken pushed away his fear, for the moment anyway, and helped him digivolve. That’s what he liked about his partner, no matter how frightened he was, he would always put others before himself. Ken was so self-sacrifice, pushing his fear away for him, just so he could protect his child from harm. 

Pucchiemon narrowed his eyes and pushed out his hands in front of him when the hedges of the door began to give way. The door would not hold much longer. His webbing had bought them some time, but obviously not enough for any help to arrive. It looks like he would have to either defeat Ken’s parents or hold them off until help arrived. He wasn’t sure if he could defeat them. Sure they were human but this dark presence smelled and felt like a digimon. So there was a digimon helping them? Not good, not good at all. This digimon didn’t feel normal. All of Pucchiemon’s instincts were telling him that this digimon was very powerful and very dangerous. 

Ken whimpered behind him as the door was taken out of hedges. In front of them were Ken’s parents and a digimon he never wanted to see. They were doomed.

~*~

Yamato felt a tear roll down his cheek when they got to the mansion. Cops and ambulance workers were everywhere. Yamato had just talk to Miss. Mockingbird and was sadden at the state that she was in. According to her, Ken’s parents and a mysterious woman broke into the house while she was attending the garden. When she realized they broken into her home and was after her grandson she immediately called the police and went to help him. Unfortunately, the mysterious women attacked her and injured her, until she passed out.

Yamato had a feeling that this woman was a digimon. Daisuke and Taichi confirmed the theory as well. The mansion looked like a very powerful digimon was here and that just made Yamato feel angry and upset even more. Miss. Mockingbird, who Yamato loved as he world his own grandmother, was hurt and upset because of this unknown digimon and Ken’s kidnapping. 

_I couldn’t believe it._ A hand rested on his shoulder; it was Taichi. “Don’t worry we’ll get them back, Yamato.” Yamato turned to face his best friend. Taichi’s eyes were slightly red from crying but were blazing with anger and determination. _I’ve failed._ _I’m so sorry, Ken._

“He’s right.” Yamato turned to Daisuke who was wiping his eyes with his sleeve. Being Ken’s Jogress partner allows Daisuke to know things about Ken that no one else knew. For intense, Daisuke knew when Ken was sad, upset, worried, or scared about something before anyone else did, beside Wormmon of course. Before Wormmon made contact with them for help Daisuke just knew something was wrong. His bond with his best friend told him so. “We’ll find Ken and Wormmon and bring them home where they belong. They will not get away with ruining Ken’s life anymore!” Daisuke voice rose slightly as he spoke. Daisuke did nothing to hide the anger and sadness in his voice and features. He was obviously feeling Ken’s emotions through his bond with him.

It was killing him. He had failed to protect Ken, his soul mate, his boyfriend, and his love. He promised he would protect him. He failed. He promised that his parents would never touch him again because he would stop them. They did. He promised he would protect his precious jewel and come to his rescue, no matter what. He failed. He failed. He failed.

Yamato may have failed his boyfriend in his time in need. But if there was one thing he was certain of, he knew he would not fail again. He will not give up; he would not rest until Ken and Wormmon are found. Yamato raised his head to the sky and made a promise to the Gods that dare listen him. _Ken, I promise, I WILL save you from your hell and pain. I promise you that I will make sure that the bastard will get what he deserves, that I swear._


	7. Protection and Pain (Chapter 6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wormmon wakes up in a cell and confronts his captor.

The room was dark when Wormmon woke up. He wasn’t sure how long he has been out since his battle with the enemy. Actually, it wasn’t much of a fight since he was in an armor champion form, while the digimon was a mega. There was a huge disadvantage. He was surprised he was able to fight off her attacks for that long. She was ruthless and powerful. If it wasn’t for the fact that Ken was there with him, he might never had the strength to push the three intruder back for so long. 

The evil digimon kept attacking him and the only thing he was able to do was defend himself and his frightened friend. Ken was so scared and so venerable that his father almost took him from right under Wormmon’s nose. Feeling the threat for his human’s life Wormmon received an energy boot from Ken’s crest. Wormmon remembered being Pucchiemon one minute and the next he was in his ultimate form, JewelBeemon. 

Wormmon tried to move his body but winced in pain. The battle was a tough one. Wormmon ignored the fact that he destroyed part of the house when he digivolved; Ken was in danger. At that point he was able to protect Ken better, especially since they were in the sky. Despite being a level lower then the other digimon, he still put up a pretty good fight. If only Ex-Veemon was there. Imperialdramon could have been a big advantage in his battle against the other digimon.

Wormmon slowly opened his eyes. He was in a lot of pain but he needed to know what happen to his friend when the mega level digmon attacked them in the sky, knocking them out. Wormmon looked around fro his friend. There was very little light from the candles that was placed in the hall out side his cell. Wormmon smiled in relief when he spotted a human figure a few feet away from him. Ken was here with him. He was safe, well as safe as he’ll ever be. 

Wormmon crawled to him. His smile disappeared and his antennas went up in alarm when he saw Ken’s condition. Even in the dimly lit room, Wormmon could still see the damage on his child’s body. Ken’s shirt was torn into pieces and his torso was wrapped in bandages, which was starting to turn red from blood. Wormmon’s eyes widen. Ken was badly injured and looked slightly thinner than usual. 

Wormmon’s eyes began to well up in tears. How long has he been out cold? Who could have been so mean, to beat and starve his friend like this? Who could of done this? And why? Wormmon buried his face in Ken’s side and began to weep. He wasn’t sure how long he’s been cry. It felt like years to him. The pain was just too great. 

The sound of footsteps interrupted his self-pity. _Danger_ , his mind screamed at him. Someone was coming to hurt his child. Wormmon wiped away his tears and turned around, ready to attack anyone who comes near his friend. Wormmon watched as a familiar figure stopped in front of their cell.

“Well, well, well, looks who finally awake? I was wondering when you would wake up, bug.” Ken’s father mocked. 

Wormmon narrowed his eyes at the human. Wormmon never liked Ken’s father. He always felt bad. He personally knew how much the man disliked his son and wondered how his human ever got away with hurting his friend for all those years.

“What have you done to him?” Wormmon growled angrily at the human. The adult male laughed at him as if he was a useless bug. 

“How cute,” he cooed. “The bug wants to protect the fag! It’s a shame you weren’t awake when I beat his pathetic body and raped him until he passed out.”

“You what?” Wormmon yelled back at the human. How dare he? How dare he hurt his Ken-chan?

“He cried for you, you know? He cried for you, that blond, and Daisuke.” Wormmon felt his heart break. Ken was calling for his help and he wasn’t even awake for it. “He begged for mercy as I penetrated him. Imagine my surprise when he told me that his boyfriend never did it. You think that that blond would have ravaged him by now.” The human laughed sinisterly. He didn’t seem to care that Ken was suffering from PTSD and nightmares for all those months. Wormmon attacked the horrible human in anger. Ken’s father, unfortunately, dodged the attack and smirk at him look as if he was an annoying child. 

“Nice try bug. I wont fall for that twice.” The human dropped a tray that Wormmon didn’t notice he had, turned around and walked away, laughing at his expense. 

Wormmon sighed miserably. He crawled towards the tray and notice that there were a few sandwiches and four bottles of water. They were feeding them? Why? Wormmon sighed again as he picked up the tray of food and water and crawled back to his partner. He silently ate his food. He would have to wait for Ken to wake up before he can give him his. 


	8. A New Day, Another Search (Chapter 7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While searching for Ken, Gabumon worries about Yamato, Taichi worries about the team and possible Yamato beat up, and Daisuke worries about his best friend.

Gabumon watched as Yamato cursed and grumbled about Ken’s parents. Actually it should be more like Ken’s father and his Digimon friend. Ken’s mother was killed by the unknown Digimon, for unknown reasons. There were claw marks on her body that suggested it. He remembered when they got to the mansion, Yamato held Ken’s grandmother as she cried for her daughters death. Ken’s mother might have done and said some means things to Ken but she was still Miss Mockingbird’s daughter. 

Gabumon jumped when his partner kicked a rock towards a near by tree with enough force that the rock created a dent in the tree. Gabumon was very worried about his partner’s wellbeing. A week has gone by without a hint of the Duo of Kindness whereabouts. It has been a stressful week. Yamato had run, yelled and cursed out at everything and everyone who came without a single clue. Daisuke and Taichi kept him from murdering Miyoko and Mimi when they started to believe that they would never find him or when they wanted to give up or when they stated to complain. 

Gabumon sighed at the turn of events. None of the other Chosen Children wanted to be within five feet of Yamato’s presences, not that he blames them. Yamato was becoming very angry and agitated everyday he went with Ken. The only people that actually stayed near Yamato were Taichi, Daisuke, and Takeru. 

Takeru seemed to understand his brother’s behavior and was able to keep him calm and sane for a while. Taichi understood what Yamato was going through. He said that he would act the same way if it were Hikari and Gatomon in Ken and Wormmon’s place. Daisuke was just as angry, if not more, as Yamato was. Daisuke was said to be more in tune with his Jogress partner and was able to feel Ken’s emotions. Lately, all Daisuke would feel was fear and pain from the Child of Kindness. This of course just angered Yamato. It was especially worse when Daisuke saw Ken crying in his dreams. It was well known among the four Chosen and partner Digimon that Daisuke could communicate with Ken in his dreams; Taichi and Yamato could do the same too.

Daisuke had been trying to use bond with his best friend communicate with Ken. However, all Ken ever told him that he was in some kind of cell underground and that Wormmon is still unconscious. Yamato was happy that they were able to communicate with his boyfriend. But his happiness didn’t seem to last when Daisuke mentioned that Ken was being beaten and raped. Ken didn’t directly say it to him, he didn’t need to. Daisuke was somehow seeing what was happening to Ken through his eyes, in one of his dream.

Yamato was enraged when he heard this. It had taken months for him and Ken to reach the amount of closeness and intimacy that they had. Gabumon wondered if the stuff he was going through would scatter that closeness. 

“Gabumon? Are you okay?” Gabumon looked up to see Agumon next to him. Gabumon didn’t bother lying to his friend. Agumon would know right away if he were lying.

“I’m worry about Yamato.” Agumon nodded in understanding.

“Tai’s been doing his best to calm him down, but even he is near his breaking point. He likes Ken too and doesn’t like how he’s being treated. He pretty much ready to stay in the Digital World and tear the place apart until he finds where bad human is hiding out.” Gabumon frowned. Yamato mentioned the same thing earlier. 

“I can’t imagine what Wormmon is feeling right now.” Veemon said from his other side. Gabumon groaned. He had completely forgotten about the Insect Digimon. Wormmon must be feeling terrible for not being about to protect his partner. “He must be blaming himself how it’s his fault for not protecting him.”

Gabumon turned to look at Veemon. Veemon was looking at their humans, who were walking a good distance away from them. Gabumon frowned deepened. Veemon didn’t look like it but he was very worried. His voice was strained with worry. Veemon was clearly worried about Wormmon. Those two were just as close as he and Agumon were.

“I bet he is. We got to remember that he’s up against a very powerful Digimon and based on the damage that we saw at the mansion. I’m placing my bet that he was fighting a Mega.” Agumon said thoughtfully.

“He’s against a lot,” Gabumon said. “Let’s just hope he can hold out until we find them.”

“He will,” Veemon interjected. “I know he will. He loves Ken too much to lose him.” Agumon nodded. He too believed that Wormmon was up for the task of holding his own until help comes. Gabumon wasn’t so sure. Wormmon can be a silly bug at times but he’s a very loyal friend. He had a nice long conversation with him when Yamato had his date with Ken. Wormmon was a very thoughtful and loyal Digimon to his partner. He was also very determined to protect his him no matter the cost. Gabumon admired the Virus Digimon but even he couldn’t fight a Mega level digmon in his rookie, armor, or ultimate form. 

~*~

Kamiya Taichi, Child of Courage, best friend and Jogress partner to Teen Rock Star, Ishida Yamato. Taichi managed to stop his best friend from attacking a near by tree to death. He understood that he was in pain. Hell, they all were. His boyfriend, Daisuke, was on the verge of tears. The dream he had the night before was very disturbing and according to him he won’t be able to talk to Ken until he is conscious. Taichi groaned. Ken was unconscious from what he was going through. Oh he knows what Ken is going through. Daisuke had told him in detail what he saw through Ken’s eyes. It was like he was there receiving the beatings and yet he wasn’t.

Taichi refrained himself from telling his best friend. Yamato was in enough stress and didn’t need to know the detail. In fact he was doing a pretty good job at keeping Yamato and Daisuke from killing each other. The both of them loved and cared for Ken, but this whole situation was putting a damper on their teamwork and relationships with the others. At least three of the Chosen Children have given up the search, more due to Yamato’s and Daisuke’s behavior, and decided to stay in Primary Village or in the Human World. Taichi sighed. The team was slowly falling apart and with one of them missing, things would defiantly not looking good. Taichi was having a hard enough time getting the other to come with him; Daisuke was having the same problem as well with his team. 

From what he could tell Sora couldn’t handle Yamato’s behavior and left the search, Joe was busy with school, and Miyako and Mimi was annoyed with their behavior; defiantly not good. Taichi knew their siblings would continue the search; they were currently searching neighboring villages around Primary Village and the ocean. Leaving Yamato, Daisuke, and himself the forest. 

Yamato kicked another rock into a three and scowled when Daisuke tried to lighten the mood. Taichi had step in between two to stop a battle among themselves from happening. 

“Yamato! Daisuke! Now’s not the time! We are already down in numbers and fight is not going to help us find Ken!

Yamato looked away. He knew he was being a bastard but he couldn't help it. He was very angry and he wanted to start a fight in order to detract him from his missing lover. Yamato looked at Daisuke and apologized he hadn't meant to be a bastard. Taichi smiled he was able to stop another fight. How many was it now? Ten? Twenty? Whatever it was, he was able to stop and was quite proud of it.

“TAI!” Taichi looked behind him and looked at Agumon. Agumon, Gabumon, and Veemon had all stop walking and were now surrounding something. Taichi stop Daisuke and Yamato from walking and told them that the Digimon found something.

Taichi walked towards their Digimon partners, curious about what they found. Near one of the three slightly hidden from view was a black and grey D-3. Taichi felt a flood of emotions go through him. The D-3 was Kens. 

“That’s Ken’s D-3!” Daisuke exclaimed from next to him, picking it up and turning it on. They had tried tracking Ken’s D-3 earlier but they could not get a signal since it was off. Taichi watched as his boyfriend pressed a few buttons on the D-3. Daisuke whooped in victory when the D-3’s GPA chip memory was still in tact and active. Taichi couldn’t believe their luck. Who knew that the bastard and the Mega Level Digimon would be to stupid to leave Ken’s digivice out in the open for them to find it? You would of thought that they would at least wipe out the memory so they couldn’t 

Taichi turned around to face his best friend. Tears were streaming down his face and his lips were tilted up in a smile. Taichi smiled broadly at him. With some luck and with some Koushiro’s techy magic, maybe they can narrow down the search. Koushiro could possibly find a general radius of the bastard’s hideout or maybe they can get a general location of their direction and traveling path since they kidnapped Ken.

“Let’s get that to Koushiro, he might be able to get information off Ken’s D-3.” Daisuke nodded and tucked the D-3 into his pocket. Taichi looked down at the three Digimon and said, “Nice job guys, we might actually get some information of the general location of Ken’s whereabouts.” Agumon, Veemon and Gabumon all smiled they actually has a lead now. Taichi messaged Koushiro and walked to the nearest TV, with Daisuke, Yamato, and the Digimon close behind him. _Soon, very soon, we will find you and save you! Just wait a little longer Ken! We are coming!_

~*~

Daisuke, Child of Friendship, Courage, and Miracles, stared blankly at the wall. DemiVeemon was sitting in his lap glaring at the hyperactive, purple hair girl, otherwise known as Miyako. It was funny things turned out. Here he was getting yelled at, yet again, by Miyako for whatever reason he can’t quite remember, while his best friend is cold, hungry, and being abused. Daisuke groaned. Some friend he was, he couldn’t even help his best friend when he was in danger. Even with their bond he still couldn’t get a decent conversation with Ken.

 _What’s that Miyako? You say I’m stupid. It’s a shame you don’t know the real me. I’m a moron and selfish and a jerk. Keep going I’m still ignoring you._ Daisuke mentally laughed and rolled his eyes. Oh how nice she’s stemming now. Well, hell! She’s yelling some more. Daisuke rolled his eyes again and went back to thinking about his Jogress partner. 

It was week two of the search and all they have is Ken digivice and the basic knowledge that there is a Mega Level Digimon helping with his torment and something about the Demon Lords, whatever that means. Daisuke bit his lip and tighten his grip on this Digimon. Ken has to be somewhere, anywhere, they probably overlooked. They pretty much searched Server and Fire Island completely. They asked almost all the digimon they came in contact with, though they did say to stay on guard for the Demon Lords. Daisuke frowned. He hadn’t put much thought about the Demon Lords very much. He knew they were powerful digimon that represented the deadly sins.

Daisuke pondered that for a moment. Maybe one of the Demon Lords was involved somehow. If the other Demon Lords were anything like Daemon, they too might be able to open portals to and from the Digital World to the Human World. That would explain how Ken’s father is able to get into the Digital World. As far as they know, only children with digivice can enter; unless you’re a powerful Mega Level Digimon with the ability to open portals. Actually that theory made a lot of sense now that he thought about. Why hasn’t he thought of that before? Scratch that! Why haven’t the others thought of that before? They were the “smart ones” and they can him stupid. 

_Ken never thought that of me._ Daisuke smiled at the thought about his friend. It was true that Ken never said or thought he was stupid or slow or a moron, unlike the others on his team. In fact, Ken thought he was brave and quiet intelligent. Ken always saw his best qualities and not the bad, like most people do. Ken knew him the best after all. 

Daisuke would have loved to continue that positive thought about his best friend, but Miyako hit him over the head with something hard. He yelled at the sudden pain as Miyako yelled about how he interrupted her moment with Koushiro, just to bring in a stupid digivice. Daisuke stood up so fast that DemiVeemon almost tumbled out of his lap. Despite Miyako being a few inches taller then him, Daisuke glared at the older girl. He had enough of her selfishness.

“Stupid? You think this is stupid?” He pointed to Ken’s D-3 that was on Koushiro’s desk. “How selfish can you be?” He hadn’t meant to sound cold but Miyako left him with no choice. “I’ve been searching all today, looking for any type of clue that could find Ken! When I do you yell at me! Ken is not someone you should forget about! You remember him, don’t you? The boy we are desperately trying to find! Or at least some of us are anyway,” he corrected himself.

“Of course I remember him! You’re not the only one searching, you know!” Miyako snapped back.

“Bull, Miyako! If I remember correctly making out with your boyfriend is not helping!” That shut her up. “In fact you haven’t been in the search party for five days now. Don’t you care that Ken could be starving or be in extreme pain! No, of course not! You only care about your current boyfriend! Why on earth would you care about someone you use to have a crush on?” 

Miyako’s eyes were wide open and her mouth was gaping like a fish. Daisuke would have laughed and teased her a bit but he was too angry to do so. Instead he grabbed DemiVeemon and his backpack, yelled back to Taichi and Yamato that he was leaving and left the apartment.


	9. Jogress Bond (Chapter 8)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisuke talks to Ken. Daiken moment !!!

Daisuke paced back and forth in his room. His parents were out on some kind of weeklong cruise and his sister was on a school trip. Resulting with him left alone with his thought. Oh he had his Digimon with him, who was currently napping on the bed, but DemiVeemon wasn’t good when it came to figuring out a way to communicate with Ken. Daisuke was the only one who was able to communicate with his Jogress partner through their bond. The problem is that Ken needs to be not unconscious. 

Daisuke was about to do another round of pacing when a sudden hunger followed by the feeling of pain hit. Daisuke fell to his knees as he tried to think through the pain. What’s weird about this pain and extreme hunger was that it wasn’t his. He had just eaten a large plate of food and shouldn’t be hungry. Unless it wasn’t him he was feeling but Ken’s. This must mean that Ken has finally awaken or at least conscious.

Ignoring the pain and hunger, Daisuke sat down on the floor, crossing his legs like a pretzel and closed his eyes. Daisuke cleared his mind, like he had done so many times before, and searched for the link that connected him to the Child of Kindness. After a few moments Daisuke felt a warm and gentle energy. Daisuke smiled and mentally reached out to touch the energy that belonged to his Jogress partner. As soon as he felt the energy Daisuke felt his spirit leave, temporally, the Physical World to enter the mental one.

~*~

Daisuke opened his eyes and found himself in the Mental World. Unlike the Human or Digital World, the Mental World is a place spirits go to escape to temporally from their current troubles. The Mental World for a matter of better words is called the Dream World. From what Daisuke knew of this place, the Mental World had the ability to connect people in their dreams or daydreams. The Mental World is also made of pure positive energy, so there was no evil or darkness here, which was a good thing if he was going to find Ken. 

Daisuke looked around and found himself in a corridor with four doors. Each door had a symbol or symbols on them and a single word under it. The first two doors were his. Both doors had the symbol of the Crest of Courage, Friendship, and Miracles. Under the symbols of the first door was “Dream”, while the second had “Physical”. The other two doors had the symbol of the Crest of Kindness with the same message as his under them. 

Daisuke floated to the doors that had the Crest of Kindness on them. The door that said, “Dream” would have transported him to Ken’s World. However, this door had chains on them, which meant that he wasn’t asleep. Daisuke faced the other door that had “Physical” written on it. With this door he would be able to teleport, well his spirit anyway, to Ken’s exact location.

Daisuke placed his right palm to the door. The door radiated a familiar warmth that reminded him of Ken. As soon as he touched the door the other three doors shimmer away, while the one he was touching began to glow in a blind light. Daisuke shielded his eyes at the blinding light as he felt himself being transported to his friend location.

~*~

Daisuke blinked his eyes rapidly as he tried to focus on his new soundings, which was hard considering how dark the room was. Well, maybe not really a room. The room he was currently in was half the size of his own bedroom, with about four candles as the only source of light, from what he can tell. Daisuke scanned the room and noticed that he was in a cell with copper or steel bars. In the far corner there was a boy with navy, chin length, hair and a green caterpillar Digimon. Daisuke got on his knees next to the Virus Digimon. Daisuke watched curiously as the Digimon broke off a piece of the sandwich he was holding and tried to feed it to the boy. Daisuke eyes widen at the sight of his best friend. 

Ken was pale and slightly skinnier and bony, due to the lack of food and water. His torso was wrapped in bandages, that looked like it needed to be changed and reapplied, and the only clothing he had left on was his silk blue boxers. Daisuke swallowed hard. Ken looked bad. Noted, he felt his Jogress partner’s emotions and saw a few images when his friend was being hurt but this was different. They were both asleep when he saw the other images and they were both in the Dream World not the Physical one. 

Daisuke continue to watch Wormmon feed what little food they had. When Ken finished eating and drink he stared over Wormmon’s head and directly at Daisuke. Ken smiled faintly and asked in a weak, hoarse voice, “Dai?” 

Daisuke smiled at his best friend. “Hi, Ken. I’m so glad you’re awake.” Ken smiled in return. 

“Ken-chan? Is Daisuke here?” Wormmon asked looking behind him, but seeing no one.

Ken didn’t remove his gaze from Daisuke when he replied, “Yes, he’s here. You can hear him if you tune into him from our bond.” Daisuke watched as Wormmon closed his eyes and took a few breaths. 

“Hello Daisuke.”

“Wormmon can hear me right, Ken?”

“Yes I can hear you now Daisuke.” Daisuke fell backwards not expecting Wormmon to reply to him. 

“Damn Wormmon don’t scare me like that!” Daisuke glared at Wormmon, despite the fact that he can’t see him.

“You do realize he can’t see you, Dai?” Ken voice said with a hint of amusement.

“Whatever! Where are we anyway?” Daisuke crossed his arms, still glaring at the digimon.

“A cell, ” Wormmon supplied helpfully. 

_Very helpful,_ Daisuke thought sarcastically. Daisuke looked at his Jogress partner, questioning with his eyes. Ken had a very sad look on his handsome feature. Daisuke frowned, whatever Ken was going to tell him he knew he was not going to like. 

“We’re in some kind of castle in the Digital World.” Daisuke frowned there was more to the story. “I’m not sure where though. The last thing I remember was that we were passing a forest.”

“Wait I think we found the forest you passed. We found your D-3.”

Ken smiled. “I thought you would. I tossed it before they could take it from me. What about my crest.” Daisuke frowned. His crest? Now that he thought about it he didn’t find the Crest of Kindness or his D-3, only his D-Terminal and cell. Daisuke just assumed that maybe Ken’s crest was taken or still in mansion. Wait a minute. If Ken is asking about his crest than he must of dropped it for them to find. If that’s the case than… “Damn why didn’t we think of that before! You had both your crest and D-3! You left it for us to find it!”

Ken chuckled at Daisuke’s remake but ended up gasping and moaning in pain from the beatings and rapes he endure at least a week ago, or at least he taught it was a week ago. Fresh tears stun his eyes as extreme pain shot through his spine and back. 

“KEN!”

“KEN-CHAN!”

Daisuke rushed to his best friend’s side, while Wormmon rushed to the corner of the cell to get supplies. Daisuke bit his lip as he moved his hand to wipe away a tear. Unfortunately, his hand went straight through him. Daisuke huffed in irritation, wondering why his body couldn’t be here too, so he didn’t have to watch helplessly as his friend suffered. Ken opened his eyes and smiled weakly at him. Daisuke groaned when he saw that Ken was on the verge of passing out from the pain.

Daisuke raised an eyebrow when a panicked Wormmon returned with a pretty large bundle of gauze, medicine, wound clean solution, and a whole bunch of other medical stuff. How Wormmon managed to carry all those supplies was beyond him. Scratch that, where in the DigiWorld did he get those supplies anyway? Daisuke looked towards the direction the Wormmon came from and notice a bag overflowing with medical supplies. Where on earth did he get those supplies anyway? Daisuke eyed his friend questionably.

Ken winced when Wormmon started to remove his old bandages. Daisuke eyes went wide when he saw the full extent of the damage on Ken’s body. Daisuke had known about his previous scars from when he used to live with his mother and father. But Ken’s current state was enough to convince Daisuke that Yamato had the right idea to go _Bastard Hunting_. 

Along Ken’s torso and back were crisscross lashes, probably due from a whip or cane or maybe both. Daisuke watch as Wormmon cleaned the wounds that were still seeping with blood. _Oh Ken, what have they done to you?_ Daisuke remained silent while Wormmon continued to patch up his friend. When he was done cleaning, Wormmon began to rub some kind of ointment on the crisscross wounds and on varies areas that had small circular burns. Daisuke narrowed his eyes in unsuppressed rage. He had an idea on how Ken got those burns and it was not a pleasant thought.

Ken saw the way he reacted and immediately pleaded with him to understand, to not overrate and jump to conclusions, to listen to him. Daisuke wanted to protest, wanted to argue that what he was seeing was inexcusable, but there was no time. Ken was slowly losing consciousness. Daisuke only had a moment to hear his friend’s last words before he was pulled back from the Physical World and back into the Mental World. 

“Dai, go to the Dream World.”

~*~

Daisuke yelped in pain as he was thrown out of Ken’s physical door and into the Mental World. Daisuke rubbed the back of his head that he suspected a bump might be. He winced slightly as the back of his head began to throb from his head colliding with the floor. Damn, spirit transport can sure hurt; you would think it wouldn’t hurt as much since he is well a spirit.

The sound of a door closing caused Daisuke to ignore his current pain and looked up at the four doors. Daisuke watched as Ken’s door slammed closed, followed by chains wrapping around it. Great, now it looks like he won’t be going through that door anymore. Ken is unconscious now. Daisuke sighed and looked at the other doors. Both of his doors and one of Ken’s had chains on them. The only one that didn’t have chains was Ken’s second door.

Daisuke thought back to what Ken told him before he was thrown out. _“Dai, go to the Dream World.”_ Ken must be there now. Ken did tell him to meet him there so…

Daisuke reached out to touch the door. Just like before the door radiated the same warmth that belonged to his best friend. Daisuke watched as the other three doors disappear, leaving him with the door he was touching. Daisuke moved his hand to the doorknob and turned it. As Daisuke opened the door the sound water can be heard. Smiling to himself Daisuke entered the open door to Ken’s dream.

~*~

Daisuke looked around and noticed he was at some kind of beach. The beach looked familiar but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. This beach meant something to his best friend, but what? 

Daisuke shrugged his shoulders when he couldn’t answer his own question. He’ll just have to ask Ken then. This is dream after all. Daisuke walked along the beach. There weren’t any children around, like normal beaches have, but there were digimon everywhere. On the shore some Agumon and Gabumon were making sandcastles or playing tag, there were a bunch of Gomamon in the water, and there were a bunch of Veemon, Gatomon, and Patamon running around or sleeping. Daisuke smiled, looks like everyone was having a nice time.

Daisuke came to a stop when he found the person he was looking for. Lying down on a blanket with a picnic basket next to him was Ken along with their digimon, Minomon and DemiVeemon. Daisuke took a seat next to his friend. Ken look very relaxed and at peace with his surrounds. He looked so innocent; so happy; so adorable. Yes, he just thought his best friend was adorable. Daisuke had always loved his best friend since he first played against his soccer team when they were in elementary school. Daisuke never did believe that Ken was evil. When he played with Ken that day he saw many emotions in Ken’s eyes that made his soul want to help him. Daisuke saw a boy who had lost his way, a boy who was filled with anger and hatred and was in so much pain. But there was something else in those violet orbs that he saw that wasn’t Ken at all. There was another presence there, a dark presence that was trying to imprison the boy. Daisuke was interrupted from his thought when Ken finally decided to end the comfortable silence.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Ken eyes were closed when he asked his question. Daisuke studied him before answering. Ken was wearing nothing but blue swimming trunks on his non-scared body. Daisuke frowned sadly; it was a shame Ken could only do this in his dreams. Ken usually avoided going to the beach altogether or simply wore a T-shirt to hide his scars when he and Veemon dragged him along with them.

“Yeah, it is. Everyone looks happy.”

“Yeah, they are.” Even though the statement sounded positive, Ken voice had a tinge of sadness as he spoke. “Shame it just a dream.”

Ken opened his eyes and looked at his best friend. Daisuke hesitated momentarily when he saw sadness and pain in those violet orbs. Does he want to know what Ken has been through? Maybe, it could help them in their search. Is he comfortable that Ken might have to relive those moments? Not at all, but what else could he do? He could always tell Ken not to bother; they’ll find a way to find them. Then again, it took them almost two weeks to find Ken’s D-3. Who knows how long it would take before they found the mansion? By then it could be to late.

“They’re…trying…to…break me,” Ken whispered softy as if something bad would happen it he was overheard.

“What? What do you mean?” Daisuke asked. He wasn’t sure what Ken meant be that.

Ken took a deep breath before replying. “They’re trying to break my spirit, Dai. They’re trying to confuse me, to make me believe that you guys are not coming for me.”

“That’s not true! We are looking for you!” Daisuke hadn’t meant to yell but he couldn’t help it. He was really starting to hate this whole situation. When he finds Ken’s kidnappers he was seriously going to sick Flamedramon at them. Maybe with Omnimon’s help they could stand a chance against this evil digimon and Ken’s father.

“I know, Dai. It’s just so hard to not give in to their lies. Everything hurts so much and the digimon, she’s so evil and scary.” Ken paused as he tried to hold back a sob. Daisuke rested a hand on Ken’s shoulder, reinsuring him that it was okay, he understood. “She…she’s so evil. She can use darkness to…she can use it to attack my mind. I’m forgetting things Dai! I’m forgetting things about myself and I don’t know how long I can hold on…” Ken’s voice trailed out as he began sob.

Daisuke pulled his best friend onto his lap and held him as Ken cried into his shoulder. Daisuke wasn’t sure what to think. Ken was being beaten and raped by his father and on top of that the evil digimon was erasing Ken’s memories. At this rate Ken will lose himself and would believe anything they tell him. Daisuke felt his anger boil inside. This was some twisted and cruel way to brainwash someone. He was not going to let this continue if he had anything to say about it. 

Daisuke loosened his grip on his friend when Ken’s tears began to subside after several long minutes of crying. When Ken stopped crying he rested his head on Daisuke’s shoulder and stared at him. “Thanks, I needed that.”

Daisuke smiled and chuckled lightly. “Looks like I’ll be doing more of that when we find you.” 

Daisuke attempt of trying to lighten up the mood seemed to work when Ken chuckled softly with him. “I guess so. You want to know the rest don’t you?” Daisuke froze when Ken asked. Did he want to know? He knew Ken would be hurting reliving those memories. He was not going to put Ken through that.

“You don’t have to tell me, Ken.” 

“I’m not going to tell you.” Confused, Daisuke looked into Ken’s eyes. There was a spark of determination in his eyes, that Daisuke thought that had been shattered and destroyed by his father, as well as fear. “I’m going to…” Ken lifted his head from Daisuke shoulder and shifted his body into a better siting position. Daisuke felt his eyes go wide when rested his arms around his neck and stared into his eyes uncertainly. “…show you. If that’s okay?” 

Daisuke’s shock of what Ken was implying and doing didn’t last very long. He felt a spark of hope within him that Ken might have the same feelings for him that he has for Yamato. Daisuke wrapped his arms around his best friend waist, pulling him close. Yamato may have been Ken’s soul mate but his bond with Ken was far deeper than. He couldn’t explain how or why he just know. When they first Jogress together he could feel Ken’s heart right beside his. It was an amazing feeling that he couldn’t describe how amazing it was. After that day Daisuke could always feel Ken’s mood swings and just knew things about him that no one else knew. That was the reason why he wanted to be Ken’s friend in the first place. His own soul was crying, telling him they were destined to be best friends and even something more. It might not be at the same level as the bound Ken shares with Yamato but it will get there and maybe even beyond.

Ken’s tightened his hold, making it more secure, as he inched closer. Daisuke did the same in turn and pressed his rough lips to Ken’s soft ones. An instant spark ignited between the two, making Daisuke giddy with joy as well as fear. Daisuke titled his head a bit, allowing his lips to lock with Ken’s slightly part lips, in order to deepen the kiss. Daisuke loved the texture and softness of Ken’s lips. He loved how Ken’s lips just seem to fit perfectly over his. He loved the smell of him, his taste; the wonderful sensation the Ken’s touch gives him. But he knew that once their souls were linked together he would be able to see everything that had happened to his best friend. The fear in his eyes and the condition of this delicate body made him fear that the situation was a lot worse than he can imagine. 

As soon as he finished that thought he felt Ken’s body begin to shudder. Before Daisuke had a time to react images exploded into his mind. Every memory, every image, every scene was like a movie play from the moment Ken got kidnapped to the moment he appeared in spirit form to him. Daisuke felt his insides turn into knots as he saw every vile action done against his best friend. But the most frightening thing of all was not the action committed against his friend. NO it was worse. It was the image, in full detail, of the mega level digimon. He could see clearly that the digimon was a beautiful fallen angel in a purple dress. She wore makeup and jewelry that made her very beautiful but that was what made her frightening and dangerous. She was rotten to the core and clearly had every attention of breaking Ken; making him into her personal slave. 

He felt the digimon’s beauty, intentions, and horrible laughter forever imprinted into his mind. It was in that moment when he felt the spirit link sever as he thruster back into his body. Daisuke eyes shot open and he gasped for air. His eyes were blurred with tears and his heart ached with sorrow and rage.

“Dai?” Daisuke looked down to see DemiVeemon hurling himself into his lap and hugging him in a comforting embrace. Daisuke didn’t say anything to his digimon. He didn’t have to. His digimon felt his distress and acted the only way he how. Daisuke picked up his digimon and hugged him close to his chest. Overwhelmed with emotions and pain he began to sob.


	10. Decisions (Chapter 9)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three weeks have past since ken kidnapping. Our three heros get a video in the mail. Yamato makes a decision.
> 
> Warning: Ken torture is expressed in this scene. If you are not comfortable with child rape and language do not read.

Yamato stared blankly at the grey D-3 that belongs to his boyfriend. Three weeks has passed by since his boyfriend’s kidnapping. They had made some progress in their search. They have found Ken’s D-3 and Crest and have searched a good portion of the area that was within and outside the radius of Ken’s location. Before they found Ken’s D-3 and crest they searched Primary Village, the Giga House, Spiral Mountain, Valley of No Return, the Pyramid, ShogunGekomon’s Castle, and a lot of the neighboring villages and towns. After they found Ken’s D-3 and crest though they ended up searching areas in Server instead of Fire Island. They had searched for a good week and came up with nothing. Server was a big continent and Yamato feared that by the time they found Ken it would be to late.

Yamato closed his eyes as he thought back to the awful vision Daisuke had. Daisuke had called Taichi the morning after they found Ken’s digivice. Daisuke sounded so upset and broken on the phone that he and Taichi rushed to Daisuke’s complex without a second thought. He and Taichi were shocked to hear that Daisuke was able to be with Ken and talk to him, well his spirit anyway. He wasn’t sure how Daisuke did it but he was glad he did, at first. He was angry when Daisuke told them of Ken’s condition. His poor boyfriend was weak from the beatings and lack of food. And to make it worse his Ken was being raped. He was going to kill that bastard.

He couldn’t believe what Daisuke was telling him as he continued on and told them how they continued talking in the Dream World. Ken had showed him what was happing to him. He had kissed him passionately and showed him everything. Yamato wasn’t mad that they made out in the Dream World. He was guilty of doing the same thing with his best friend. The thing is that Daisuke was just as close to Ken as he was. It was possible for someone to love more than one person, but he never openly tried it of course.

Daisuke was afraid of how he would react. He didn’t mind that they kissed. He trusted his boyfriend fully and knew that Ken was in a difficult situation that he couldn’t control. He wasn’t mad at Daisuke, but he was made at a certain digimon and human. The Bastard from Hell was going to face his wrath, but the digimon was a different story. This digimon was very powerful and he was unsure how to deal with this. DemiVeemon, Gabumon, and Agumon all gasped when he described her. The digimon informed them that this digimon was called Lilithmon. According to them she was a Demon Lord much like Daemon was.

Yamato groaned as he remembered their reactions. Taichi was furious and Daisuke had paled and punched the wall, making a hole in it. He on the other hand hid behind his hair and cried. He wasn’t sure how much he cried that day. All he remembered was that he woke up on the sofa, sometime in the afternoon. Daisuke and Taichi were sitting on one of the other sitting couches in the room.

Tears fell down Yamato’s cheeks. He opened his eyes and wiped them away. His room in Miss. Mockingbird’s mansion felt very lonely. Miss. Mockingbird took Ken’s kidnapping the hardest and ended up taking a week off from work to fix her home. Yamato had helped her every now and then when he got back from the Digital World. She asked each time if they found anything and was sadden whenever he said no. But she always forced a smile on her face and said that she believed that they _will_ find Ken and that she believed in them.

He was glad he had Miss. Mockingbird for support. He knew there were times where he wanted to fall into self-pity for not protecting Ken better. But ended up getting hit in the head with a wooden spoon and a long lecture from Miss. Mockingbird.

Yamato looked at the clock on his desk and noticed it was noon. Taichi and Daisuke should be coming back from their talk with Gennai. Personally he didn’t want to go. He agreed to stay at the mansion and watch the place just in case. But that wasn’t the reason why he stayed. How could he go to Gennai’s peaceful, warm home knowing that his love was cold, hungry, and hurt? He also didn’t want to hear Gennai’s nonsense of possible areas they should check or areas that Ken would not be or a history lesson on the Demon Lords and how they should be careful. No, he wouldn’t be able to sit there and listen for five minutes of that crap. It was a waste of time and they needed that time to search more areas. They were close and he knew they were. He could practically taste it. But no the others wanted to see what Gennai had to say. The leaders of the Chosen Children and the Children of Light and Hope thought it could be helpful, to some extent anyway.

Yamato got up from his seat on his desk and walked into the hall to go to the bathroom. As he walked into the bathroom, Yamato looked at his double from the mirror. He was a mess. He had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep and was a bit pale. His hair wasn’t as shiny and neatly kept as he usually had it. If he didn’t know any better he would say that he looked like he got into a fighting match with Greymon and lost. Groaning to himself he turned on the water and began to wash his face. Mind as well make himself look decent before the Google-heads show up.

Once he looked sort of like himself again Yamato left the bathroom and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Yamato was glad to see his digimon already there, taking out some food for them to eat.

“Afternoon, Matt.” Yamato smiled. Gabumon and his brother were the only ones who actually use that nickname any more. He kind of out grow it as he got into college but it did make him feel better, none the less.

“Hey, Gabumon. What you making?” There were slices of bread on the counter, with mayonnaise, mustard, pickles and varies cold cuts.

“Your favorite ham, cheese, pickle sandwich.” Yamato was well aware that it might sound gross but it was really good. He especially liked it when Ken put chocolate sauce instead of mustard to give it that extra sweet taste. Yamato felt a little depressed as soon as he thought about his boyfriend. _Ken should be here right now; eating delicious food until he is stuff and wearing warm clothing as we watch reruns together in the living room. Not in a cold dungeon somewhere with very little food and warmth. It’s not fair!_ Yamato wiped his eyes when he felt tears beginning to form.

Gabumon must of sensed his distress for he stopped what he was doing and hugged his friend. “Don’t worry Yamato we will find him. When we do I’m sure you and Ken’s grandmother will take every precaution to make sure he’s taken care of and spoiled until there is no tomorrow.” Yamato chucked softly. Gabumon was right of course. He knew for a fact that as soon as they find Ken Miss. Mockingbird will baby him and watch him like a hawk and he would most likely do the same. Ken would probably complain about her motherly protectiveness and his overprotectiveness after he heals from his injuries and gets annoyed with them. Though he knew Ken would never say that to his grandmother though. She was a doll and a wonderful mother figure, maybe even better then his own mother.

After hugging his digimon and thanking him, Gabumon went back to finish their sandwiches and placed them on the table. They both ate their lunch in silence, both lost in their own thoughts and worries.

* * *

 

The sound of the doorbell caught Yamato’s attention. Yamato got up from his seat on the couch in the living room and walked to the front door. Yamato opened the door and came face to face with his best friend, Taichi Kamiya. Taichi smiled at him and walked inside, with Daisuke and their digimon behind him, when Yamato moved to let them pass. They all walked to the living room and made themselves comfortable as Taichi told him what Gennai said. As suspected it was a waste of time. But Taichi and Daisuke did say they unfortunately learned more information about these Demon Lords that he was uninterested in.

Yamato was more interested in the package that Taichi brought in with him. Yamato asked him about the package but Taichi only said that it was on the front porch and addressed to him. Curious, Yamato took the package and studied it. The package was a brown box that was sealed tightly with tape. It had no return address, so the person who delivered it did it personally. He shook the box lightly and heard something moving. The object wasn’t that big, but it was entirely small either. Reaching into his pocket Yamato grabbed his pocketknife and opens the box.

Yamato frowned in confusion as he took out a videotape. Yamato turned to his friend questionably. Asking silently what they should do. Taichi took the tape from him and studied it. The tape didn’t have a label, so they couldn’t tell what it was about. It looked like they have to watch it in order to find out what was on it. Taichi got up from the couch and turned on the Samsung DVD-VCR player. Once the TV was on the right channel he pushed the tape into the VCR slot. Taichi walked back to the couch, with the VCR remote in hand, and pressed the “PLAY” button.

The TV screen was turned from blue to black after the button was pressed. Snow appeared on the TV, lasting for a few minutes, before an image appeared on the screen that made both human and digimon gasp in horror. On the screen was a familiar boy with navy color locks. The boy was sitting on the floor of a small cell that he was currently in. The boy was sobbing as he held an unconscious green caterpillar.

_“Yamato…Daisuke…Taichi…please find us…”_ Yamato grinned his teeth together in anger and fear. Ken was so scared and he feared that it was only going to get worse.

Snow appeared on the screen again for a few seconds before another image came on the screen. Ken was no longer in his cell. Ken was in another room and he was currently chained to a wall. His arms were above his head and chained together by his wrist. Ken struggled to stay balance on his feet as a man in a black leather outfit and ski mask swung a whip from above his head and came in contact with his back and sliced his clothing. Tears filled Yamato’s eyes as Ken cried out in pain. Yamato glanced at his best friend. Taichi had a stone expression on his face. His hands were balled up into fists and his eyes were narrowed in anger.

A sinister laugh came from the television as Yamato glanced at Daisuke. Daisuke was holding his digimon as tears fell down his face. His eyes expressed fear, sadness, and rage and his lips were quivering slightly as he tried to hold back a sob. “K-ken.”

Yamato turned back to the television and saw that his love was bleeding. His clothes were starting to stain with blood and he was sobbing, begging for the man to stop. The man did stop then but not before walking up to Ken and slapping him across the face. Ken cried out in surprise as the man spoke. _“He is not coming for you. The blond is nothing and he will not come for you. He doesn’t love you and will abandon you.”_ Ken didn’t acknowledge him though. _“Make it easy on yourself and surrender to the Goddess of Darkness. If not we will be having more sessions like this until you are broken.”_ The man laughed and then snow appeared again.

Yamato held Gabumon close to him as the next image came up. Ken was on the ground this time, his shirt was in shreds and he had bandages wrapped around his torso. Ken was on his hands and knees as he struggled to sit in a sitting position. The sound of a door opening and closing can be heard before the man appeared on the screen. The man walked towards Ken and slapped him across the face. Ken cried out and held his red cheek as he landed on his back. _“Well. Well. Well. You don’t learn, do you?”_ Ken glared at him. _“I told you we would meet again if you do not surrender and you didn’t like the good fag you are.”_ Shivers traveled down Yamato’s spine as the man spoke. He was getting a very bad feeling and he knew the others felt the same. _“You may think that your boyfriend loves you and is going to save you from me and my mistress. But you have another thing coming.”_ Yamato felt his blood run cold as the man stripped out of his clothes and ordered Ken to strip out of his. Fearfully, Ken sat up again to remove his own clothes and shivered when nothing shielded him from the cold.

Yamato and everyone in the living room gasp when Ken was violently pushed to the ground. _“I ensure you that the blond sees nothing for you. You are nothing but a slave and will be treated as such. I bet you love it when he does this…”_ The screams of Ken echoed through the room as the man violently penetrated Ken’s body. Yamato buried his face in Gabumon’s fur, unwilling to see the scene in front of him. Yamato could hear Ken desperately begging him to stop, that he was hurting him. The man laughed and taunted that the blond must ravage him all the time.

_“…Yamato never did anything like this...He never did this to me…”_

Yamato silently wished he could teleport to where Ken was and stop the madness that was happening to his boyfriend. It hurt to hear Ken screaming out his name, along with Daisuke and Wormmon, as the bastard took pleasure from Ken’s obvious pain. Snow appears again after the man reached his climax and Ken passed out from his treatment. Two more scenes appeared on the screen that showed Ken getting flogged with varies beating instruments and getting burned with a cigarette by the man, who clearly enjoyed causing Ken pain.

After the two scenes the man and the Demon Lord appeared on the screen. The man was wearing his leather outfit without the ski mask; he had a whip attached to his side and black, ugly wings attached to his back. Yamato thought the gay was human but he has demon wings that clearly suggest that he’s not. The Demon Lord, Lilithmon, wore a purple dress and black boots. The digimon was pretty if it wasn’t for the fact that she was evil. Behind the two was a familiar castle in the Server continent of the Digital World. The Demon Lord and the man laughed wickedly and challenged the Chosen Children to come before the video stopped and the TV went black.

 

* * *

 

He could not believe it. He couldn’t believe that they could do that to Ken. He knew how Yamato felt for Ken. Seeing Ken’s torture and seeing him sobbing for their help was far more painful then facing the Dark Masters. The Dark Masters were cruel in their conquest in reshaping the Digital World but this man and this Demon Lord were out to break Ken’s spirit and make him feel that they are not looking for him.

Looking at his hands, he realized that his knuckles were white. Agumon was looking at him with a horrified expression. He couldn’t blame him. The digimon aren’t accustomed to evil humans and how horrible some are to children. He was aware that some humans both strangers and family members have raped, brainwashed, beaten, and even killed children.

Seeing Ken going through this was heart breaking. He couldn’t imagine how his best friend and boyfriend must be feeling. He personally wanted to go straight to the Digital World and rescue the Child of Kindness from this nightmare. He knew both Yamato and Daisuke would want to do the same thing.

Taichi stared into his partner’s eyes as he tried to push his anger away. Yes he was angry. More than angry, he was furious. How can anyone be so mean, so horrible, so vile. Damn! What was he going to do?

“We…we have to save him…” That was Daisuke’s voice. Daisuke sounded so hurt, so angry. He looked at his boyfriend and saw the fear and worry in his eyes. Daisuke got up from the couch and stomped to the kitchen. Sighing, he rushed after his boyfriend. Agumon and DemiVeemon stayed with Gabumon to help him calm Yamato down, who was currently shivering in rage. He was fine for now. Taichi didn’t need Yamato and Daisuke running to the Digital World and getting themselves killed.

Taichi walked into the kitchen and found Daisuke sitting at the table. Taichi sat next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Are you all right?” Daisuke turned his head to look at him and was taken aback by the raw anger in the depth of Daisuke’s brown eyes.

“All right?” He asked quietly. “You have to be kidding Tai! How can I be all right after what we just saw? I know Ken showed me what happen to him when we kissed but…but this was worse then I thought!” Tears fell as he continued. “I can’t believe they would do this! And that man…Ken said it was his father, but that didn’t look like his father. It has to be someone else, unless…”

“Unless what?” Taichi asked, already suspecting the response.

“Unless she changed him somehow. I could be wrong but he looks like he developed a lot of Myotismon’s traits. The only thing he doesn’t have is the blue eyes, pale complexion, size and outfit. Is that possible?” Taichi thought for a moment. The man did resemble a lot like their dead enemy, though the size, voice, and attitude of the man was most definitely Mr. Ichijouji. The first time Myotismon survived was by hiding within a human, but they prevented that by destroying him. Could it be possible that his data survived and infused with Ken’s father? He wasn’t sure, that was more of Koushiro’s field, but the digimon could have something to do with it. And he did say that the digimon was his mistress or something like that. There was also that fact that he wanted Ken to surrender to his mistress. They would have to work fast if they wanted to save Ken.

“You do have a point, Dai. I’m not sure if it’s possible but this Demon Lord might have infused Mr. Ichijouji with some of Myotismon’s data. This could be a very bad thing if we don’t hurry.” Taichi looked at Daisuke in the eye. “But, we can’t run into the Digital World and into the enemies’ territory blindly. We are all upset and angry. I know from experience that will only get us killed or captured. I suggest we come up with some plan and figure out the best way to get in and out of that castle safely.” Daisuke nodded and agreed. If they learned anything from their adventures in the Digital World it would be that doing anything without some type of plan, usually led them to some type of disaster.

Taichi and Daisuke jumped up in surprise when the front door slammed suddenly.

“TAICHI!”

“DAI!”

Taichi and Daisuke ran into the living room. Agumon and DemiVeemon were running towards them with worried looks on their faces. Daisuke asked what was wrong, but it wasn’t needed. Taichi knew what had happen. And it was something he knew all to well.

“DAMN IT! ISHIDA! YOU IDIOT!”

Yamato and Gabumon were gone.


	11. Rescue Mission II (Chapter 10)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the prologue you saw Yamato's side of the "Rescue Mission". Now we see Ken's side. Ken finally gets saved but not before seeing someone special.

How could he have been so stupid? Of course they would hide there. It was the last place they would of looked. Myotismon had lived in that castle for a while before his defeat. Bad memories surrounded that castle for many digimon and humans alike. Myotismon had used this castle to torture many of his servants and had used the portal in this castle to travel to the Human World. After Myotismon’s defeat in the Human World many of his servants and followers stayed in the castle and continue his legacy. When Myotismon resurrected and was defeated for a second time his servants and followers abandon the castle altogether.

The European castle looked worn and broken from lack of use and climate change. Many parts of the castle walls were gone or crumbed to the ground below. It looked like no one was using the abandon castle. But that was probably what the enemy wanted them to think. Yamato remembered the first time they entered this castle. The castle look normal on the outside but was like crazy maze on the inside that defied the laws of physics. He remembered when at one point they were able to walk on the walls and ceilings of the ridicules place.

Yamato stared at the castle as Garurumon jumped over the rubbles of stone and wall. Yamato knew what he was doing was impulsive and very Taichi like. He knew Taichi would hit him over the head and then argue with him for being an idiot. He doesn’t understand. When Ken was kidnapped he felt so helpless and then seeing him on the video made those feelings come back. In a way it reminded him of the time when Takeru got hurt in the Digital World. He was helpless back then and almost lost his brother. He wasn’t going to let his pride get in the way again. Not when someone he loves is in danger.

Taichi can yell at him all he wants later. Right now he has a boyfriend to save and a human to kill.

* * *

 

Ken groans as he was forced to walk the long hall. His body ached all over and it hurt when he moved. The beatings were awful but the rape was damaging. Every time he walked pain shot through his spine. He knew that walking was not helping the lacerations that were within his body.

All Ken wanted to do was sleep and escape all this pain. He wasn’t sure how much more abuse he could take. But today was different somehow. The Goddess of Darkness had ordered her henchmen to bring both him and Wormmon to the torture room. He felt sick to his stomach. What torture would he have to go through? Would he be beaten? Would he be forced to have unwanted sex? Would he be forced to watch his digimon get hurt?

No! He would rather die before anything bad happens to his friend. Friend? There were others, right? A boy with goggles and tan skin, another in a green jacket and wonderful smile, and a blond with the bluest eyes that made him want to stare into those blue orbs forever.

Dread filled Ken when he realized that’s all he remembered of them. He knew that with every session he has with his father, the _Goddess_ used her darkness to remove pieces of his memory. He had pretty much forgotten everything. The only thing he remembers is his digimon and the three boys. He couldn’t remember what their names are and how they are important to him. But he knew that deep down he loved them and that they are searching for him and Wormmon.

This prison was a huge maze that could take weeks, maybe months, to travel. He just hopes that someone out there would find him. He had to believe in that. He would not surrender to the darkness that he was certainly certain of.

* * *

 

Yamato glanced at a message he had just received from his extremely, unhappy best friend. Taichi had written a lengthy paragraph on what an idiot he was, and on how on earth he thought it was a good idea to rush to the castle knowing that it could be a trap and blah, blah, blah. Grumbling to himself, Yamato read another message from Taichi, that was just as long saying - no demand him to stay put and wait for him, Daisuke. Hikari, and Takeru. Yamato wasn’t sure what was worse: Taichi and his anger or Taichi and his damn leadership and stubbornness. Either way Taichi was annoying both ways.

Ignoring Taichi and his messages, Yamato walked down the hallway until he came upon a door that was different from the others. Garurumon blasted the door before reverting back to Gabumon. The hall behind the door was a long flight of stairs that led down. They never went through this part of the castle before and he had a feeling it led to some kind of dungeon or something.

He looked at his partner for a moment before they started to walk down the stairs, stairs most likely leading to his boyfriend at long last.

* * *

 

Ken gasps and cries as his father pounded into his body. It hurt. It felt good. Yet, it hurt.

Ken hated this. His digimon was locked up in a cage and forced to watch his torture session. He could hear his digimon yelling his name and begging for his father to stop. His father ignores his pleas and slams harder and faster into his already weaken body. How much more was he to endure? How long was he to wait until his heroes arrive? Would they ever come for him? Did they even care?

Darkness surrounded him as his doubts grew. It was searching for more memories, more precious memories to take away from him and leave him with none. Ken fought back the Darkness when it tried to take way his memories of his digimon. Those were his memories they cannot have it! It tried to take the one of the three nameless boys that he held but Ken fought it as well. The Darkness cannot have that either! It was his! Angry with his weak resistance and stubbornness it left.

Ken mentally sighed in relief that he had managed to fight Darkness but that was before the pain. Ken cried out as his father began to pump his length. He was close. He knew he was. He felt the pain and then he saw stars. Ken collapsed in exhaustion as his father’s soften manhood left his body, allowing his milky white seed and blood to pool under him. Ken looked at his father through blurry eyes to take in his features.

His father was different then he was before. His skin was the same but he had blond hair on half of his head, while the other half was his normal brown hair. His eyes were still black, but they were more calculating and cruel. His father had fangs and demon wings on his back and he was wearing a black leather suit, which was open in certain places, with a red cape attached to it.

Ken watched as his father gave him a scowl. He was not pleased with his resistance to Darkness. Ken barely noticed the whip until he felt the whip come in contact with his skin, along with his digimon’s screams. A cry was wrenched from his throat as his father continued to whip him angrily.

“You insolent little brat!”

_Crack!_

“How dare you–”

_Crack!_

“–continue to resist me?”

_Crack!_

“Surrender! There is no hope for you!”

_Crack! Crack! Crack!_

“Leave my Ken-chan alone! Sticky net! Sticky thread!”

Ken heard the man that was his father gasp in surprise as he tried to avoid Wormmon’s attacks. He wasn’t sure how Wormmon managed to get out of the cage but he was glad he did. His vision began to blur as Ken continued to lie on the cold ground. He felt tired as his blood left his weak, broken body and pooled around him. That didn’t really matter though; all he wanted to do was sleep and escape. Darkness started to appear in the corners of his vision and started to travel as he felt himself slipping from his body.

Ken barely registered the man trying to hit his digimon with his blood soaked whip. Nor did he register the big metal door being blasted open by blue fire or the huge blue fox and blond boy jumping through the hole and entering the torture room. Before darkness completely engulfed him Ken heard a familiar voice yelling his name in shock, anger, happiness, and fear.

“KEN!”

* * *

 

Darkness. He was surrounded in it, but it was a different darkness. It was comforting and safe. It wanted to shield him from the pain and yet wanted him to understand and live. He wasn’t sure why but he liked this darkness. It wasn’t like the one that was trying to hurt him and steal his memories. No, this one wanted to embrace him and return what was lost.

Ken looked around and noticed that the darkness was moving like a gentle breeze. It swirled around him; beckoning him to go forward. Ken looked at the direction it wanted him to go and saw a small hill, surround by grass and flowers. On the small hill he saw a familiar teenager siting on a bench, looking at the horizon. Ken walked towards the boy, feeling a sense of familiarity.

The familiar boy had navy color hair; much like his own, only it was somewhat spiky. The boy had glasses over his dark purple eyes. He wore a dark green shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers. In his hands the boy was holding a bottle of bubble mixture. He was holding a bubble wand near his lips as he tried to blow a bubble. However, the bubble popped before it fully formed and left the wand.

Ken looked curiously at the boy as he took a seat next to him. The boy turned in his seat and met his eyes, smiling warmly at him. The boy dipped the wand back into the bubble mixture and then gave the wand to him. Ken took the wand and stared at it for a second before blowing a bubble. Ken watched as a perfect bubble formed and floated into the air. Ken smiled as the bubble floated away followed by other bubbles that he blew afterwards.

“Still as gentle as I remember, Kenny.” Ken’s eyes widen at the name. Only one person ever called him that and that person was the one who had died a long time ago. Warm tears began to falls down his face as memories rushed back to him.

“Niisan?” Osamu Ichijouji smiles at him, his own tears falling down his face, as he puts down the bottle of bubbles and pulls Ken into a hug. Ken returned the embrace as he sobs into his brother’s shoulder. “I missed you so much, Niisan.”

“I missed you too, Otouto. I missed you too.” After several minutes of crying to two pull apart to wipe away their tears. “I had a feeling you would remember when you saw me.” Osamu said softly.

“How could I have forgotten about you?” Ken asked, looking down at his hands in shame. Osamu placed his hands on his.

“It’s not your fault. You’ve been through a lot. A lot that I wish I was there to help you with, especially with mom and dad. I’m sorry I never noticed until it was to late.”

Ken looked up at him in confusion. “What you mean, Niisan?”

“Ken, they ignored you when you were younger. I knew it was unfair but maybe you were better off that way.” Osamu frowned sadly. “Mom and dad treated you badly after I died and wanted you to become like me. What they did was unforgivable! I felt so helpless when the Darkness took advantage of you and made you cold. I’m not saying that becoming the Digimon Kaiser was your fault. It wasn’t and don’t even go there!” Osamu said sternly before he could protest. “You were hurt and alone. I wasn’t there when you needed someone to talk to or when you needed help. And I’m sorry for that, but I’m glad there were other people to help you after all.”

Ken felt memories returning to him as his brother spoke. He remembered the things his parents did to him. He remembered his digimon and the horrible things he did as the Digimon Kaiser. He remembered his brother and friends. He even remembers his wonderful grandmother, best friend, and boyfriend. Ken eyes widen when the image of the three boys came to his mind.

The first boy had goggles on his head, he had tan skin, brown eyes, and maroon color hair. He was wearing a flame jacket, yellow t-shirt, and brown shorts. The boy had a familiar goofy smile on this face that said he wanted everyone to laugh and have fun. Ken’s eyes stun with tears as he remembers the name of his best friend. “Dai-Daisuke…” The second boy was older then his best friend. This boy had brown, wild hair, brown eyes, and slightly tan skin. He was wearing a green, open jacket that was over a white shirt; grey slacks, and blue and white shoes. Tears fell down Ken’s face as he remembers the name of Daisuke’s boyfriend. “…Taichi…” The last boy was around the same age as Taichi. He had blond hair and familiar blue eyes. He was wearing a black button shirt, jeans, and black shoes. Ken smiles watery as the name of his soul mate came to him. “Yamato…”

Osamu smiles as he watches his brother regain his memories. He was happy that his little brother had three very good people looking after him, loving him even. He was envious at first when Yamato captured his little brother’s heart, but the guy was patient and never pressured his little brother into anything. In fact everything he did was to help his brother heal. Osamu wasn’t sure if he approved of three guys in love with his otouto, but if it kept him safe and loved, it really didn’t matter. As long as Ken was happy, he was happy.

“Niisan! I remember! I remember!” Ken squealed happily. Osamu could see the clarity in Ken’s eyes. He no longer had the fearful look in his eyes before he was kidnapped. Nor did he have that empty and dead look that was present due to his treatment at the hand of his father. No, ex-father. He was glad. His baby brother would be okay.

Osamu placed his hand on his brother’s cheek. He didn’t want to let him go but it was time. “Ken.” Ken looked at him, wondering what was wrong. His brother looked so sad now. “It’s time to wake now. It’s time to return home.”

Ken shook his head furiously. “No, Niisan! I just found you! I don’t want to lose you again!” Osamu placed a finger on his lips, silencing him.

“Ken, I will always be with you here,” placing his hand over Ken’s heart. “And here,” tapping Ken’s temple lightly. “I will always watch after you, Otouto. But, if you ever need to talk to me or see me, call me in your dream and I will come.” Ken smiled, happy with the answer. “Now it’s time to wake up, Ken. I’m sure Ishida-san and Wormmon is very worried about you.” Ken hugged his brother one last time before getting up.

“Thank you, Osamu.”

Osamu nodded and stood up, placing a hand on Ken’s shoulder. “Follow the Darkness. It will show you the way home.” Seeing the uncertainty on Ken’s face he continued. “Ken, not all Darkness is bad or evil. Darkness is neutral and is needed to keep the balance of good and evil. Be weary of the corrupted darkness, it will try to leave you astray. Follow the neutral Darkness. It will protect you and show you the way.”

Ken processed what his brother said and nodded. The neutral Darkness caressed Ken’s cheek as it moved around like a gentle breeze. Feeling safe with this darkness Ken moved in the direction that it beckoned him to go. Moving farther and farther away from his brother and into the light.


	12. Chapter 11: Rescue Mission III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taichi, Daisuke, and the digimon reach the castle in a middle of a fight between MetalGarurumon and Ken's father. MetalGarurumon gets trapped in an illusion and gets a visited by a ghost. MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon end the fight once and for all.

You would think that after all the fights they had and all the times they fought Myotismon, the Dark Masters and their henchmen, you would think that they would learn something. How does the saying go: There is no _I_ in _Team._ There is an _I_ in stupid, though. Stupid blond! Stupid Ishida! What was that guy thinking? Going off on his own like that. Is he trying to get himself killed?

Taichi growled in irritation for the tenth time that evening. Daisuke, Veemon, and WarGreymon were looking at him worriedly. Okay he was angry. But Yamato should know that going off like that is a bad idea! God, it reminded him of the time when Yamato was having problems with the group during their first adventures and left, causing tons of problems for them. Damn! He and Yamato lecture Daisuke all the time about _not_ doing these types of things. Yet, Yamato went and done the thing that they told their protégé not to do. He was so going to yell at him when he finds him and maybe hit him over the head with WarGreymon’s shield. Yeah, that could work.

“Tai, please come down. You are giving off too much negative energy.” Taichi glanced at his partner and saw the concern in his eyes. WarGreymon was currently holding him, Veemon, and Daisuke as he navigated his way through the skies of Server. Taichi grumbled. He was right. Getting angry at his best friend wont do anything. Though no one said he couldn’t do it later.

“Are we there yet, Davish? Are we? Are we?” Taichi saw his boyfriend sigh.

“No, Veemon.” Taichi smiled weakly, despite the anger that was within him. Veemon sure knows how to start problems, in a good way.

“How about now?” Or maybe not…

“No, Veemon. Not yet.” Daisuke gritted his teeth. Ah oh.

“How about now?”

“Nooooo…” Taichi held his breath, not wanted to laugh out loud.

“Noooowwww?”

Taichi bursted into laughter as Daisuke exploded, “WARGREYMON! ARE WE THERE YET!”

“Actually we are. Just over that mountain.” WarGreymon said calmly but Taichi could see he wanted to laugh too. Taichi watched as Daisuke sighed in relief, while Veemon cheered, glad that his boredom is over.

WarGreymon sharply staggered to the right as a missal came their way. “What’s going on?” Taichi yelled as WarGreymon avoid several more missals, blue beams, and purple fires that came blasting out of the castle creating a huge hole in the castle’s walls and ceiling.

“I think we just found Yamato and the others.” Daisuke said nervously.

“And it looks like a nasty fight is going on.” Veemon continued as part of the castle began to fall apart in huge chunks.

“We should hurry. Who knows who’s Yamato is fighting right now?” Taichi spoke as more fire and beams blasted out of the castle. _Damn it Yamato! What have you gotten yourself into?_

* * *

 

Yamato held his lover close, using his jacket to soak up the blood that was seeping from Ken’s body. He couldn’t believe this? He did not come all this way just for Ken to die! He was not going to let that happen. To many people cared about him. To many people loved him. He loves him.

Yamato applied pressure to Ken’s body as a battle raged on between MetalGarurumon and Ken’s father. At least he thinks its Ken’s father. The man that is supposed to be Ken’s father was wearing a stupid black outfit that only porn stars would wear. The man had blond and brown hair, a cape that looks a lot like Myotismon’s, and demon wings. The guy can fly and is even firing a combination of attacks from Myotismon’s different evolution stages. For crying out loud, is this guy even human anymore? He’s like a damn Myotismon-vampire look a like!

“Chaos Flame!” Yamato watches as the bastard shots purple flames from his outstretched hands and directs it at MetalGarurumon, who was currently firing his own attacks. Scary.

“Metal Wolf Claw!” Cold air shoots out of MetalGarurumon’s mouth, freezing the flames. MetalGarurumon flies around the frozen flames and unleashes a powerful sonic howl at Ken’s father. “Metal Howling!” MetalGarurumon’s attack hit knocking the bastard several feet away. However, he got his balance at the last second.

The Myotismon look a like laughed sinisterly as MetalGarurumon fired several missals. The bastard summoned a blood like whip yelling, “Crimson Lightening!” breaking the missals upon contact. The bastard laughs as he dodges MetalGarurumon futile attempts to hit him with a missal. “What’s wrong mutt? Can’t hit a moving target?”

MetalGarurumon growls upon being called a mutt. Being mindful of Yamato’s location, he fires four energy beams from the lasers on his snout at the resilient vampire. “Metal Wolf Snout!” The vampire managed to dodge two of the beams that just blasted through the wall behind him. However, he ended getting in the path of the other two and got hit with them instead, slamming into a wall upon impact.

“Way a go MetalGarurumon! You got him!” Yamato cheered when he saw the vampire getting slammed into the wall by an energy beam. Hopefully that would cause some damage to the cocky bastard. Wall debris fell to the ground as the bastard forced himself off the wall and began to dust himself. Yamato really hated that guy. The bastard looked completely unharmed, with the exception of a broken up cape and a few scratches on his arms face and chest. Yamato cradled his lover closer to him as the vampire ignored his digimon and looked directly at him.

“Is that the best you got mutt? That was pathetic! That weak attacked merely tickled me.” MetalGarurumon growled and narrowed his eyes. Not liking how he was staring at his partner and lover. MetalGarurumon opened up all his compartments, ready to attack the vampire with a missive attack of missals and lasers. However, the vampire was a second faster then him. Before MetalGarurumon fired his attack the vampire raised his hands. “I don’t think so mutt! Mind Illusion!” A bright light surrounded the enemy’s body. MetalGarurumon staggered and closed his eyes as the light became blinding as it engulfed the both of them.

“NO, METALGARURUMON!” Yamato watched in horror as a bright light engulfed his digimon. He remembered MaloMyotismon using this attack the last time they faced him. He remembered he used that attack to trap Daisuke and his team in an illusion of their deepest desire. MetalGarurumon was trapped in his own desire. What was he going to do?

The light faded and Yamato saw the Myotismon look a like looking pleased with himself as his digimon remained motionless in the air for a few seconds before falling to the ground. MetalGarurumon remain still. He did not seem to register the fall. He was trapped in his own desire. Yamato felt a sense of fear when the vampire turned and looked his way. He was smiling wickedly at him as he summoned his “Crimson Lighting!” Yamato closed his eyes and held Ken close. His love was unconscious, dying even; Wormmon was hurt and struggling to protect them; and his digimon was trapped in his own desire. Yamato braced himself for the bastard’s onslaught. He silently prayed for a miracle. A miracle that could save them from their upcoming death…

“Thunder Blast!”

“Great Tornado!”

His miracle has finally arrived…

* * *

 

MetalGarurumon opened his eyes after the bright light faded. He looked around and noticed he was no longer in Myotismon’s castle anymore. Actually he wasn’t even in Server. He realized that he was at Coela Beach on Fire Island. MetalGarurumon noted that he was lying down on the warm sand. MetalGarurumon smiled when he saw that Yamato was sitting on a blanket, while leaning against him. Yamato was wearing blue swimming trunks and a white sleeveless shirt.

He felt a sense of relief when he saw Ken fast asleep in Yamato’s lap. Yamato had a soft expression on his face as he played with Ken’s hair. All of his massaging must have put Ken to sleep. MetalGarurumon glanced at the cute scene when he noticed something was off. Ken was only wearing black swimming trucks, which isn’t very odd. But it was the fact that Ken’s body was damage free. This didn’t make sense. Ken had old scars from when he was abused from his parents at a very young age. He should also have new ones from the recent beatings he had endured within the last three weeks. But there’s nothing, not even a scar. Confused, he decided to ask his partner. “Yamato?”

“Oh, I didn’t noticed you were awake, MetalGarurumon! How was your nap?” Yamato asked as he turned his head slightly to face him.

MetalGarurumon blinked in confusion. “Fine, I guess.” He hadn’t realized he was napping. “Yamato, I need to ask you something. It’s about Ken.”

Yamato’s eyes softened at the mentioned of his boyfriend. Yamato looked at his boyfriend’s sleeping form as he spoke. “He looks so peaceful now. I’m glad that we no longer have to worry about anyone going after him because of the Dark Spore. MaloMyotismon and Daemon are destroyed and the Dark Ocean is purified. Everything is so peaceful now.” MetalGarurumon stiffened and looked at his partner expectedly. What was he talking about? MaloMyotismon isn’t gone. His data was used to fuse with Ken’s father. It was like fighting Myotismon, VenomMyotismon, and MaloMyotismon all at once! And what’s with the Dark Ocean? They never purified it! Is that even possible?

“Yamato, what are you talking about? MaloMyotismon isn’t gone we were just fighting him. His data was used to infuse with Ken’s father, who kidnaped Ken and tortured him for three weeks! What’s going on, Matt? Ken should be scarred or something. His parents abused him and raped him! Why it looks like nothing ever happened to him?”

Yamato glared at him, stopping MetalGarurumon’s questioning. “What are you talking about, MetalGarurumon? MaloMyotismon is gone; we were all there! And another thing, Ken has never been beaten or raped. His parents love him to death! They would never do something like that! What has gotten into you?” Yamato was angry, furious even. But none of this made sense, everything seemed wrong.

“But, Yamato, what about the video we saw? Ken was being tortured in it? How can you say that Ken hasn’t been abused and raped? It was in the video!”

Yamato looked at him exasperated. “Damn it, MetalGarurumon! It was just a movie. I told Taichi not to show that movie before bed! You must have had a bad dream!” MetalGarurumon looked at his partner. Something was not right. It was not a dream! He knew it wasn’t. It was real and Ken was being abused. Was this just a joke created by Ken’s father or was Yamato right and everything that happened was just part of a nightmare?

“NO, METALGARURUMON!” Yamato? MetalGarurumon looked at his partner. He looked fine. Why was his partner yelling his name, then?

“Yamato, did you yell my name?” Yamato looked at him in confusion.

“No, I didn’t yell. Are you sure you’re okay? You seem edgy.” MetalGarurumon frowned slightly.

“No, I’m fine. I guess I’m still tired.”

“METALGARURUMON! SNAP OUT OF IT! WE NEED YOUR HELP!” That was WarGreymon!

“You stayed up all night watch movies with Taichi and Daisuke.”

“COME ON BUDDY SNAP OUT OF IT!” Daisuke?

“METALGARURUMON!” Yamato? What’s going on?

“I told you staying up with Taichi all night was a bad idea.”

“They need you.” MetalGarurumon’s eyes widen at the new voice. Everything seemed to freeze in time. He watched nervously as bubbles appeared out of nowhere and floated around him. MetalGarurumon shut his eyes as a bubble pops right in front of him. “He needs you. You must hurry!” MetalGarurumon opens eyes at the sound of the strange voice and gasps when he didn’t see Yamato or Ken. The two boys that he cared for so much were gone; disappeared. It was as if they were never there in the first place. What in the DigiWorld is going on? Where are they?

“Yamato! Ken! Where you go?” MetalGarurumon yelled into the empty beach. There was no one except for him. Millions of tiny bubbles swirled around, creating some kind of twister. MetalGarurumon gritted his teeth, watching the bubbles wearily for several minutes before the bubbles eventually slowed down and then stopped. Bubbles floated suspended in the air as MetalGarurumon takes in the appearance of a young boy. The boy looked very familiar. He had navy color hair and purple eyes. He was wearing a green t-shirt, jeans, and shoes.

_This boy looks just like Ken,_ MetalGarurumon thought to himself. At first he thought it was Ken but the boy held himself different than the Child of Kindness. For starter, Ken had straight hair that stops around his chin. His boy wore glasses over his purple eyes. The color was slight dark than Ken’s violet ones. The clothing was also different too. Ken has a habit of wearing dressy shirts and slacks, instead of jeans and a plain shirt. This boy was definitely not Ken, but he looks like the boy in the small photograph that Ken keeps on his bedside table. Wait! This can’t be Ken’s deceased elder brother, can it?

“You must hurry MetalGarurumon. They need you help,” the boy said.

“What you talking about? Where are Yamato and Ken?” MetalGarurumon growled. Something was definitely wrong and he did not like it.

“MetalGarurumon! You have to wake up! You are in an illusion.” MetalGarurumon eyes widen. He was in an illusion? He knew something was off about this place. “You have to protect my baby brother! It’s not his time! Please protect him! Keep him safe from my father!” He knew it! This was Osamu Ichijouji!

“Don’t worry, Osamu. My partner loves Ken with all his heart and will protect him. I promise I will not stop until stop he is stopped. I will die before any harm comes to Ken.” Osamu walks towards, smiling at him.

“Thank you. Thank you for all the things you done for my brother. I’m grateful he has another guardian to look out for him. Promise me you will keep him safe.” MetalGarurumon could see how much Osamu loves his younger brother. Even in death he has found a way to protect him. He felt honored that at least one of the Ichijouji’s were asking for his help to protect the younger and not to hurt.

“I will. I promise. He will be safe with me and my partner.” Osamu nodded, happy with the response. The bubbles that were suspended in the air began to rapidly surround him clouding his vision of the boy.

“It’s time to wake up, MetalGarurumon! The others need you.”

* * *

 

MetalGarurumon’s eyes snapped open as he came out of the illusion. He groaned as he tried to stand up. His body ached over from the fall. Parts of his armor was cracked but other than that he was fine. _Damn that illusion!_

“MetalGarurumon! Are you all right? Terra Force!” MetalGarurumon grunted a yes at his friend as he throws a huge fireball at the enemy. It was surprising that the damn vampire was unable to dodge the fireball, since Flamedramon was attacking him as well with his “Fire Rocket!”

“Way to go Flamedramon! Hit him where it hurts!”

“WarGreymon watch out!”

WarGreymon uses his shield to block the vampire’s “Screaming Darkness” attack. WarGreymon grunted as the two high temperature fire beams pushed him back and almost knocked him out of the sky and onto MetalGarurumon, who was still recovering from the illusion. MetalGarurumon forced himself to his feet as WarGreymon attacked with “Terra Force”. The vampire dodged his fireball and fell a few feet. MetalGarurumon watched the fight above him as the Dragon Warrior attacks never made in contact with the enemy. WarGreymon fired many fireballs at the enemy as well as spin around, wrapping a giant tornado of flame around himself and firing small tornados at the enemy.

WarGreymon was up to something. Every attack he did was long distance and never in direct contact with the vampire. MetalGarurumon noted that the vampire avoided every attack and end up getting closer and closer to the wall. MetalGarurumon gasped when he realized what the Dragon Warrior of Courage was planning. The target was too small and too fast. They need to get him trapped so he can’t move.

Much like what he did before he was hit by the illusion; MetalGarurumon opened up all of his missal compartments. He waited for WarGreymon to get out of the way before he unleashed his attack. “Grand Cross Freezer!” A massive attack of missals left his compartments and swarmed in the direction of the enemy. Missals flew pass the Dragon Warrior after he unleashed a few more flaming tornados, which collided with the vampire’s attack; creating a smoke fog. The fog was so thick that neither digimon would be able to see the other firing an attack or finding their location until it lifted. The two Mega Level Digimon smiled as the sound of all the fired missals collided with the enemy.

When the fog lifted they saw that the vampire was partly in the wall and was struggling to get free from the ice the trapped him. Taking this opportunity both WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon flies towards their enemy, determined to finish this fight. MetalGarurumon flies in front of WarGreymon as he gathers energy into his claws. MetalGarurumon unleashes cold air at the temperature of absolute zero at the enemy. “Metal Wolf Claw” The cold air incases the vampire in a sheet of ice, preventing him from moving. They were not giving him the chance to escape his punishment for harming the children.

MetalGarurumon flew out of the way for his friend to end this fight. “War Driver!” With the huge amount of energy that he collected in his claws; WarGreymon struck the ice-incased vampires breaking the ice into pieces with extreme force. Everyone watched as the infused human-digimon’s body, formally known as Mr. Ichijouji, burst in data; never to be seen again. The deed was done. It was finally over.

* * *

 

Daisuke watches as Mr. Ichijouji’s body burst into data. Daisuke cheers at their victory and hugs his armor digimon. They did it! It was finally over. Ken was safe. Finally after many years of abuse, being taken by evil and by fear his best friend was finally free.

Tears came to his eyes as he thought about what this meant. Ken will no longer have to fear his parents coming to the house to harm him. They both were gone. It was sad how Ken lost both of his parents but they were both evil. If you look at it that way then would it really make a difference if they were gone or not? He lives with his grandmother now anyway. Who is, by far, a lot nicer then Ken’s actual parents were. Daisuke released his hold from his digimon and kneeled down next to Yamato. Daisuke looked at Ken’s broken, bloody body. He just hopes Ken would be able to get past this, without relapsing back to suicide and depression.

* * *

 

Yamato held his lover as he watches the bastard get destroyed. It looks like he wasn’t truly a human anymore, not that it mattered. Human or Digimon; he was going to pay for what he did to Ken either way. Yamato looked at his lover and saw how weak and vulnerable he looks. He was glad that Daisuke had brought gauzes and basic medical supplies for Ken’s injuries. They had managed to stop the bleeding and covered it up before his condition got worse. But Yamato was so worried about the blood he lost already. Ken could be close to dead for all they know and there was nothing they could do to stop it.

Yamato closed his eyes as tears threatened to fall. He wanted to give in to the pain. Ken is hurt because of him. He couldn’t protect him and was now going to lose him. He almost got himself and his digimon killed in the process as well. If his best friend hadn’t come when he did he would be dead. It was all his fault.

“Yamato?” Yamato ignored Taichi as he felt a caress on his arm. Can’t they let him be upset for just a few minutes?

“Umm, Yamato?” What does Daisuke want? Can’t they see that Ken is hurt and that he is upset? There was another caress on his arm.

“Damn it, Ishida! Open you eyes and look!” Yamato snapped open his eyes, ready to lash out and give Taichi one of his icy glares, when he noticed what was around him. Yamato eyes widen at the sight of being surround by swirls of darkness. Fear gripped him. No! No! No! No! No! The Darkness. It wanted his boyfriend. It wanted to take Ken away from him and take advantage of him in his weak state. No! He won’t allow it. It can’t have him.

Yamato held his love protectively. Determined to shield him from the darkness. One of the swirls touched him as it went to touch Ken’s chest. Yamato was expecting it to be icy cold, like the time he was trapped in the cave, but it didn’t. This darkness felt warm and comforting. It was as if it wanted to heal and not destroy. Curious, he reached out a hand to touch it. The dark swirls caressed his hand as it passed by. Wanting him to trust it and allow it to come near his boyfriend. Yamato usually doesn’t trust Darkness but he allowed it to come near his lover. This darkness just felt different to him. It felt nothing like the darkness that he had faced many times before.

Yamato watched silently as the soft swirls began to caress Ken’s injured body. He was amazed when the darkness covered Ken’s body like a blanket. The darkness glowed slightly when every inch of damaged skin was covered. After several minutes the darkness separated and disappeared.

“No way,” Taichi breathed.

“All his injuries are gone,” Daisuke finished in awe.

Yamato had to agree. He was in awe too. The darkness had completely healed Ken’s body. There was no old scars, cuts, whip lashes, or burns on his skin. They were all gone. It was as if Ken never got injured in the first place. And to make things more incredible, the darkness even left Ken in a new outfit. Ken was now wearing a blue button shirt and shorts. It was truly amazing. Even Wormmon was surprised.

Ken groaned softly, catching everyone’s attention. They watched as Ken’s beautiful violet eyes opened and focused on them. Every single human and digimon cried, happy to see that he was alive.

“KEN! YOUR AWAKE!”

“Ken-chan! Ken-chan!”

“We so glad your okay buddy!”

“I’m so glad your okay, love! I love so much! I was so afraid we were going lose you!”

Yamato hugged Ken as cried. He finally let go after several minutes, allowing Ken to rest his head on his should as he held him in his lap. Ken smiled back at all of them.

“Thank you, ” he said weakly. “I love you all so much. Thank you.”

Yamato smiled through his tears as he watched Ken slowly drifted to sleep. Ken was finally safe. It was time to take him home.


	13. Saved By Love (Epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ken's final thoughts on his life after his kidnapping

_Entry # 55_

_Dear Osamu,_

_It has been a few months since my kidnapping and a lot has happen since than. I’m not sure where to start though. I guess I should start from when I woke up in a hospital. I’m not going to go in detail about what happen but there was a lot of crying from my grandmother. She was so relieved that I was safely returned to her. I’m not sure if I’ll ever get over her constantly asking me if I’m okay and worrying every five minutes. I do love her but even I have my limits. I guess it’s because I never really had a mother figure that treated me kindly before. I guess I’m just used to being pressured into doing things that I don’t like or want to do and end up getting hurt in the end, but you already told me that you were against that from the start._

_I was a little sad when she told me that mom died by the digimon that had attacked us in the first place. However, I was able to move on from it thanks to Dai, Yama, and Taichi. They are so wonderful to me and are so patient. I don’t know how they do it. Sure, Taichi and Dai sometimes fight and complain every other day but that’s them. I wouldn’t have it any other way. I’m glad that they found me when they did. It meant the world to me. When I was imprisoned I was losing my memories of everything. The only things that I remembered were what Yamato, Daisuke, and Taichi looked like and my digimon. I’m not sure how but I had a feeling that it was because they were in my heart. Yamato is my soul mate and I love him to death. But I have the same feelings for Daisuke and Taichi too. Taichi and Daisuke are lovers and love me in turn. Don’t ask me how it just happened!_

_The thing is that I overheard Taichi’s little conversation with Yamato about them loving me and other stuff that really pissed Yamato off. Anyway what I trying to say is that they talked to me about it and from then we all been lovers to each other. We all live together in grandmother’s mansion and do normal teenage dating stuff with each other. Surprisingly grandmother is okay with the arrangement. According to her “the more people to take care of me and protect me the better.” Though I suspect this is because she gets to spoil all of us with her awesome cooking skills as well as getting us involved with the family business. We don’t mind doing it though. It’s kind of fun actually. Who knew owning a tea business would be so hard and time consuming?_

_Anyway there were also things that happened that was really shocking. When I was kidnapped there was some sort of split among the Chosen Children. I heard from Dai that he and Yamato had let their tempers get the best of them and ended up driving the others away. This was very disappointing. The others have known Yamato and Daisuke for years and yet they let themselves to drift like this. Even after I was rescued things haven’t been the same. I hope the others would stop being so stubborn and learn to get along again. I hate seeing everyone so split up and angry at each other. The scary thing is that a lot of the other haven’t even made up and come to see me. It’s been months since I’ve see Miyoko, Sora, Mimi, and Iori. I hope I can see them again. I miss them._

_There is also one more thing that bothers me. This other digimon that attacked me and Wormmon was not in the castle when the others arrived. She is still at large. She’s a Demon Lord and still at large in the Digital World, along with the other Demon Lords that have not been seen yet. This worries me. What happens if they attack? We could be in trouble with this much conflict among ourselves._

_I mentioned this to my knight and he say that he will be on guard but will take this one step at the time. I believe he’s right since I’m still recovering from my ordeal. Oh, if your wondering how I’m doing then you’ll be happy to know that I’m doing great. I still get nightmare of when I was getting raped and beaten. My therapist says that I may not get over them but as long as I have people who love me I should be fine. She’s right too. Now my nightmares barely bother me anymore, which Yamato is so happy for. Thanks to you I feel more alive than I have been in years. I guess I have my three protectors to thank for that, as well as our digimon, grandmother, and you Niisan._

_I’ll never forget what you did for me on that little hill with the bubbles. You helped me regain my lost memories and reminded me of those I care about that was willing to love me eternally. Now that I think about it I guess you can say that I was truly Saved by Love. And I am so thankful for that. Thank you for everything and I will see you in my dream soon._

_Ken_

* * *

 

Ken puts down his pencil and closes his diary. He felt better now that he had written his entry for the day. His grandmother had suggested when he first lived with her that he should write down his feelings as a way to escape. In truth it helped him sort out his feelings and fears. Lately he uses it as a way to cope with his worries instead of using it as an escape from life. He actually feels like he’s talking to his brother when he writes his entries. It helps.

Ken looks up when he hears someone clearing their throat. Ken smiles at his boyfriend as he walks into his room and sits next to him on the bed. Yamato wraps an arm around his waist, pulling him into his lap. Yamato plants a soft kiss on his lips. Ken giggles between small gasps of air when they part briefly before going back to kissing. He knows why his knight was doing this; he must really not what to see the others.

“Yammmaaaa,” Ken whines playfully. Yamato ignores him, trying to reattach their lips together. Ken doesn’t fight his boyfriend as he catches his lips in another kiss. Ken usually enjoys the sensation of having Yamato so close to him, showing him his love. However, they were suppose to be going to a meeting today and can’t afford to waste anymore time if they don’t want to be late.

“Keeennn…Yamato…are you ready?” Saved by Daisuke.

“Ishida! What you think you’re doing? We don’t have time for this!” Ken giggled when his boyfriend released his lips and gave the two leaders of the Chosen Children an icy glare. Daisuke snickers along with Ken as Taichi returns Yamato’s glare with his own. “Rather you want to or not, we are going to the Chosen Children meeting at Koushiro’s and that’s that! I will drag you if I have to!”

Yamato grumbles under his breath as he gently puts him back on the bed. Ken gets up and plants a kiss on Yamato’s cheek before grabbing his hand and pulling him out of his bed and out the door. Yamato didn’t resist but glared at the two laughing boys behind them. Ken laughed softly knowing that Yamato will argue with Taichi as soon as he gets a chance. Ken loved having Taichi around. He always knows when to pick a fight with Yamato at just the right time, despite how irritated Yamato gets as a result to it. If you ask him you would think that they are a married couple or something. Taichi and Yamato will deny it of course and then will go back to looking for an excuse to get at each other’s throats.

As troublesome as that sounds he wouldn’t have it any other way. Daisuke says all the time that it would be boring without them and he couldn’t agree more. Ken personally loves all three of them, despite what others think. He was now happy with life and hopes it never change.

**The End**

**To Be Continued in… Rise of the Demon Lords**

Several months after the events of “Saved By Love” the Demon Lords finally make their first strike in the Digital World. Gennai calls the Chosen Children for their help once again when both worlds are in danger. How are the Chosen Children going to save both worlds if they can’t get along with each other? How will this affect them if they are forced to work with Legendary Warriors? [Yamaken, Taisuke, Takari] [02x04]


End file.
